The Mage Who Levels Up!
by Greg27
Summary: He was always the weakest when it came to magic power and skill. Well now he has a chance to prove just how strong he could be, his other magics replaced with a power allowing him to continuously get stronger, Romeo will show Earthland just how strong he truly is. OP Romeo. Romeo x Harem. Solo Leveling inspired story. Discontinued
1. New powers and a New Friend

**Disclaimer: I Do not own fairy tail or it's characters, just the ocs.**

**AN: Yo it's me again, yeah so I was reading Solo Leveling and got the idea for this story. Well hope you all like it.**

**Chapter 1**

**New powers and New friend**

**X791**

**Three months before the Tenrou Group Came back**

Why did it have to be like this.

What did he do in a past life to deserve this?

Both of these questions were being asked in Romeo Conbolt's own head as he was laying on the bed in Porlyusica's place. His right eye, part of his head, arms, ribcage, and right leg were badly damaged if the white bandages wrapped around said areas was anything to go off of. You may be wondering how could he end up in such a state?

Romeo himself remembers it clearly. Those damn twilight ogre bastards came to rough up the guild again, he was tired of it, always seeing his guild and family bow down to them just so they could still be a guild. He couldn't take it anymore, so he did the only thing he could and that was stand up to them and fight. But unfortunately he didn't stand a chance, he was beaten to a pulp badly.

The young Rainbow Fire mage gritted his teeth as he remembered it all: The spells casted onto him, how he was barely able to fight, the horrified faces of his guildmates and father as they watched, but most of all he could remember what those goddamn twilight Ogre bastards said about him.

"_**Come on little man you wanted to be a hero! So be one! hahahaha!**_"

"_**Your even more pathetic than your own dad!**_"

"**_If fairy tail has wizards like this it's no wonder it's at the bottom!_**"

"**_I've seen many mages in my time, but you shrimp are by far the weakest!_**"

That last word rings in Romeo's head over and over.

He hated to admit it but he was right. He was weak, compared to other mage his age and even younger he was weak. No matter how hard he trained, no matter what new spell he learned he was always weak.

"Why am I like this?" He asked out loud. He reached a hand out in the air despite the pain. "I just wanna help my guild reach the top again! But no matter what I can't get any stronger."

Romeo then lays his hand back down, the sadness and depression in him only getting worse. He continued to speak to seemingly no one at all. "I just want to get stronger, not only to grow more as a person, but to help those in need. Just give me a chance ok! Thats all I'm asking, a chance to prove myself, then I'll show just how worthy I am to being strong! I'll get stronger, make Fairy Tail rise to the top again, and make sure that it never falls!"

The young boy then sighs, "It's no use Romeo, you can't fight against the inevitable." He then lays his head on the pillow and brings the covers over him. "I'm just gonna have to face the facts, I'll never become stronger." the young fairy tail mage said right before he feel asleep.

* * *

_**In Romeo's Dream**_

The young rainbow fire mage found himself in an endless white. There was nothing here but pure white, he starts to walk around before he bumped into a wall.

"What tha?" Romeo asked before putting his hand in front of him and found out he was in some kind of invisible bubble barrier. "Ok whats going on?"

He feels the barrier around more while looking around, yet the boy still only sees nothing but pure white.

"Ok this is starting to freak me out-"

"**So you believe yourself worthy?**" a voice ringed out causing Romeo eyes to go wide as he looks around.

"Who said that?"

"**You think yourself capable to stand above those around you?**"

"What's going on?" The dark purple haired boy asked now getting scared.

"**You said it yourself that given the chance you will become someone strong.**" The voice stated.

At that moment the young rainbow fire mage remembered what he said right before he feel asleep.

"Wait so your here to-"

"**Give you said chance to do just that.**" The voice said to the amazed Romeo. Suddenly a huge hand made of pure blue energy grabbed the bubble barrier the young boy was in. "**Your Rainbow fire magic will be replaced with a brand new power, one that will allow you to grow stronger.**"

The hand suddenly fills the barrier with blue energy, causing the dark purple haired teen to be engulfed in it, almost like he was drowning in it. The boy starts suffocating from all of the energy in the dome.

"**I can't wait to see what you'll do with it, Romeo Conbolt.**" was the last thing the voice said before Romeo passed out.

* * *

_**Back In the Real World**_

Romeo wakes up breathing heavily and sweating. He looks around to find that he was still in the bed at Porlyusica's place.

"Phew, it was all just a dream." the young man said wiping the sweat off of his forehead. But when he did he felt something odd, or rather he didn't feel something odd. As he looked down he noticed that the bandages from his arms were not there anymore, heck all of the bandages he had on were not there anymore.

"_Maybe Porlyusica came back and removed them?_" He thinks to himself. "_But if that was the chase why wouldn't she wake me up then?_"

The young fairy tail mage then moves around his body to see if he was truly ok, and as it turns out he was. His bones were all better, no sign of cuts or bruises, it was almost as if he never fought twilight ogre at all.

"There was no way that dream could be true right?" Romeo asked himself before trying out more one thing.

He puts his hand out in front of him and begins to concentrate on making a fire spell. Unfortunately no matter how hard he tried flames were not appearing, it didn't matter whether it was a rainbow fire spell or a purple flare spell, the flame wasn't showing up.

"This isn't happening it can't be real!" Romeo said trying hard yet still to no avail.

**BING!**

The sound rings in Romeo's head as he looks to his right and his eyes go wide from what he is seeing.

It was some kind of floating blue screen with a fancy-looking frame. At the very top was a fancy banner with the word 'STATS' written in bold white. Below it was a list of other words.

**STATS**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Name: Romeo Conbolt**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 100**

**MP: 50**

**Job: none**

**Title: none**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Skills: Muscularity Lv.1 , ****Sprint Lv.1**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Strength: 10+**

**Dexterity: 10+**

**Endurance: 10+**

**Intelligence: 10+**

**Wisdom: 10+**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Remaining Stat Points: 0**

Above the screen were other tabes that read: **Quests, Inventory, Settings, and Messages [0]**.

The hell is this?

Romeo looks at the screen in amazement at all the info it's displaying. Suddenly he hears ringing noise. He then looks at the Messages tab to find the zero has turned into a one.

He uses his finger and presses the messages tab.

Suddenly the screen starts changing.

**MESSAGES**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

_**Hello I see you got my little gift.**_

_**If you wish to talk just speak normally, I'll answer.**_

Romeo was shocked for minute, but manages to keep it together and looks at the screen,

"Who or what are you?"

_**Something more powerful beyond yours or anyone else's comprehension. But What I am is not important right now, please ask something else.**_

The young mage was a bit annoyed at the cryptic answer but quickly got over it and continued.

"Were you the one who healed my wounds?"

_**Of course, figured this would go a lot smoother without you going through pain.**_

"Ok, why aren't my Rainbow fire and Purple Flare magics working anymore?"

_**Simple really because I got rid of them.**_

"What!? Why!?" Romeo asked in anger as he couldn't believe what he was hearing right now.

**_Those magics would have been pointless to keep around. especially since the magic I replaced them with is much more usefully._**

"New magic?" The young dark purple haired teen asked, "Thats what that blue screen was?"

**_Oh yes, for you see the new magic I just gave you is one that will allow you to not only obtain new skills, but one that will allow you to _****_continuously grow stronger._**

"Your kidding right?" Romeo couldn't help but ask, if someone had that kind of magic they would be unstoppable. "But why do this to me, I'm nothing, I'm weak, I have no skills, so we choose me out of all people?"

_**You can't tell but I'm smirking right now. The reason I chose you is because you yourself stated that if given the chance you would prove that your worthy of being strong, this is merely to see if you will keep your word. But this is still up to you, if you accept you'll become stronger than you or anyone else could **_**_possibly imagine. But if you refuse, these new powers will be removed and you'll get your old ones back._**

**YOU HAVE BEEN SENT A QUEST**

**QUEST: First Steps of the Mighty **

**DO YOU WISH TO DO THE QUEST?**

**{YES} OR {NO}**

Romeo got up from the bed and stared right at the screen with a thoughtful expression on his face, while it was true he always wanted to be a fire mage like his idol Natsu, he also knew that he wouldn't be able to grow stronger at the rate he was going. Hell even little Asuka could be more powerful than he could. And if what this guy is saying was true, he could finally bring fairy tail back to the top.

With a determined look and with no doubt left in his mind or heart Romeo says very clearly, "Yes I accept."

_**A wise choice.**_

Was all that was sent to him before the screen began to change again.

**QUEST**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**OBJECTIVE **

**[INCOMPLETE] PUSH-UPS [0/100]**

**[INCOMPLETE] SIT-UPS [0/100]**

**[INCOMPLETE] SQUATS [0/100]**

**[INCOMPLETE] RUNNING [0/10KM]**

Romeo looks at this up and down to make sure he is seeing this right.

...

...

...

"Your kidding me right?" He asked himself as he couldn't help but sweat drop at how crazy this quest looked, he sighs and rubs the back of his head, "Oh well no use fighting it, I wanted this so now I have to do it."

He said as he begins doing sit ups first.

While the young mage didn't realize it himself this was the begging of his legend, the legend of the Mage who Levels UP!.

**AN: alright thats do with it. Sorry to break it to you guys but Romeo isn't going to go bald and break his limiter. Anyway hope you guys liked it and see you next time.**


	2. STAT Lesson and a Quest

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or it's characters, just the OCs.**

**Chapter 2**

**STAT Lesson and a Quest's Start**

Romeo was shirtless and panting heavily outside of Porlyusica house.

Why you may ask?

He had just finished his intense workout training he was told to finish.

**QUEST**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**OBJECTIVE **

**[COMPLETE] PUSH-UPS [100/100]✓**

**[COMPLETE] SIT-UPS [100/100]✓**

**[COMPLETE] SQUATS [100/100]✓**

**[COMPLETE] RUNNING [10/10KM]✓**

Romeo was left smiling in relief as he finally finished. "Man good thing I was simply able to keep running around the house for that last one."

And with the completion of the quest a new screen popped up

**REWARDS**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**REWARD 1: FATIGUE RECOVERY **

**REWARD 2: 3 STAT POINTS**

**SPEAK WHICH AWARDS YOU WISH TO ACCEPT FIRST.**

Gaining enough energy to look up, the still panting Romeo looks at the screen for a moment, "Uhhhh, Fatigue Recovery?"

Just as he finished saying that a bright green light engulfed his entire body. The young boy suddenly felt as if all of his stamina just came back to him, hell he even stopped sweating.

Romeo looks at his body in awe before looking back at the blue screen, "Ok, now the Stat Points?"

**BING!**

The young fairy tail mage looks to see the STATS Screen appeared in front of him.

**STATS**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Name: Romeo Conbolt**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 100**

**MP: 50**

**Job: none**

**Title: none**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Skills: Muscularity Lv.1 , Sprint Lv.1**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Strength: 10+**

**Dexterity: 10+**

**Endurance: 10+**

**Intelligence: 10+**

**Wisdom: 10+**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Remaining Stat Points: 3**

"Oh I see, it's like one of those RPG video games I played on my Lacrima Game system when I was little." Romeo tells himself, "I get quests and if I complete them I'll get rewards, not to mention the more stat points I earn the better I'll get, though I probably shouldn't do anything to my stats as of right now especially since I just completed that monstrous quest, which I thankfully will never have to do again-"

**BING!**

**QUEST UPDATE**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**THE PREVIOUSLY COMPLETED QUEST, "FIRST STEPS OF THE MIGHTY", HAS TURNED INTO A DAILY QUEST FOR THE NEXT FOUR DAYS.**

**FAILING TO COMPLETE THE DAILY QUEST WILL RESULT IN A ****PENALTY.**

Romeo's eyes widen when he the news hits him.

"What!? What the fuck do you mean DAILY QUEST!?" the boy shouted pissed off, as now he has to do the quest again, four times.

**MESSAGES**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

_**Glad to see you like it. **_

"Shut up, and what penalty will I be getting if I simply choose not to do it?" the rpg mage asked while he puts his shirt back on. He remembers that function in one of his games as well, tho some of the penalties were just simple stuff like you can't go any further until an hour, half your money taken away, etc.

_**Simple really, I'm gonna transport you to a random area that has monsters in it that are far stronger than you are and could kill you instantly, and make you try to survive in said areas for about 4 hours.**_

"YOUR COMPLETELY INSANE!" Romeo shouted at the message screen.

**_I know I am whats your point? _*Grinning***_** besides you have bigger things to worry about.**_

"Oh yeah like what?" the boy huffed in anger and crossed his arms.

"Romeo?"

Said person's eyes widen when he turns around to see a familiar looking set of pink hair on a very familiar old female face.

"Porlyusica." Romeo said nervously as he he had to explain to the woman everything, not to mention that the screen was still floating next to him.

"What are you doing out of bed?" She asked walking closer, seemingly not paying attention to the blue screen at all. "Better question, how are you out of bad, the injuries you retained

"I uhhh," Romeo was getting more nervous, he had to come up with a good excuse, "I... uh, guess I just healed faster than I thought."

**_Oh wow that didn't sound weird or out of place at all_ *speaking ****sarcastically***

"_Shut up!_" The young boy screamed in his head, but when he did he realized something, "_Wait she can't see the screen?_"

And sure enough, The pink haired old potion mage was completely oblivious about the floating blue stat screen that was right next to both her and Romeo.

_**Guess not~**_

Romeo makes a mental note to somehow mute the annoying messenger from his message board.

"O-Or maybe the potion you gave me worked a lot better than it should have!" He said with a laugh of nervousness.

"Even with the potion you still would have needed at least one month of rest." Porlyusica said while looking at Romeo with a questionable look as he was starting to act strangely, if the twitching eyebrow and the slightly annoyed expression was anything to go off of. "Are you sure your alright Romeo?" She asked looking at him up and down and over.

"Yes very sure!" He said moving his body around, "I just woke up feeling like this and decided to remove the bandages myself."

The potion mage knew something was up with him but thought it would be best to no pry into such things, especially since it seemed like he didn't want to tell the truth about it right now.

"Fine, but you should probably return home, your father is most likely worried sick about you." the pink haired woman explained causing the boy to flinch slightly.

"_Oh god dad, I forget, I'm so dead when I get home._" Romeo thinks to himself before walking back.

* * *

**Romeo's house**

**After 4 days**

Romeo was in his room shirtless, panting and sweating heavily, just like he did back at the potion mage's place a few days ago, sitting on his bed. He would have gone out to do it but when he came back home his dad gave him a big hug because he was alright, and then grounded him for a month for worrying him and picking a fight with the guild that was basically keeping fairy tail alive. Though he could understand the last one since he surely pissed them off and now they need to patch things up with them, though he still didn't like it.

But thats not important right now, what is that he finally got that stupid daily quest done and over with.

**QUEST**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**OBJECTIVE **

**[COMPLETE] PUSH-UPS [100/100]✓**

**[COMPLETE] SIT-UPS [100/100]✓**

**[COMPLETE] SQUATS [100/100]✓**

**[COMPLETE] RUNNING [10/10KM]✓**

**REWARDS**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**REWARD 1: FATIGUE RECOVERY **

**REWARD 2: 3 STAT POINTS**

**SPEAK WHICH AWARDS YOU WISH TO ACCEPT FIRST.**

"Fatigue Recovery." And just like before the RPG mage found himself engulfed in a bright light as all of his tiredness went away. "There I did your stupid daily quests, I HOPE YOU HAPPY!"

**_I am~ _*smiling***

"Stat points." Romeo looks right in front of him as he comes face to face with the STATS screen.

**STATS**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Name: Romeo Conbolt**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 100**

**MP: 50**

**Job: none**

**Title: none**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Skills: Muscularity Lv.1 , Sprint Lv.1**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Strength: 10+**

**Dexterity: 10+**

**Endurance: 10+**

**Intelligence: 10+**

**Wisdom: 10+**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Remaining Stat Points: 15**

Romeo then stops to look at the fifteen stat points he had, "I collected enough points to increase them all by three, though if I am gonna use this to get stronger, i'm gonna need to know exactly how all of this works."

**_For that just hit the words and they will display information on each stat._**

Romeo sighs as he looks at the additional smaller messages screen that appeared next to his Stat screen, "Ok for real though, who are you, like do you even have a name?"

**_I go by many names young Conbolt. Many of them are from places and countries you never even heard of, some are even in languages that don't exist where you are._**

"Wait what, what do you mean by that?" Romeo asked.

**_Not important, but for now just call me: The Game Master._**

The dark purple haired teen sweat drops, "The Game Master? That is so fucking cliché, especially since I have RPG powers."

**_You best shut the fuck up before I decide to teleport you to a far away ice land and make you do battle with a Death Titan._**

"Moving on and shutting up!" Romeo quickly stated, he has no idea what a 'Death Titan' was, and quite frankly he doesn't want to find out.

The young boy then looks at five stats and presses Strength.

**STRENGTH**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**STRENGTH IS A MEASURE OF HOW ****PHYSICALLY STRONG YOU ARE. **

**THE MORE STRENGTH YOU HAVE, THE HARDER YOUR MELEE ATTACKS WILL BE.**

Romeo nods at this, "Alright so the more I have in this the more I can hit harder." and with that he adds three points to it. All of a sudden Romeo's body starts feeling weird, a good weird, not to mention his body was starting to get a bit more toned. "Wow, this is intense." he said before pressing on Dexterity.

**DEXTERITY**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**DEXTERITY IS THE MEASURE OF YOUR MOVEMENT AND ATTACK SPEED.**

**THE MORE ****DEXTERITY YOU HAVE THE FASTER YOU BECOME, THE HIGHER YOU CAN JUMP, AND THE MORE AGILE YOU GET.**

With three points added to he begins to run a bit around his house to see if it worked. And it did he was a faster though not by a lot, it was only three points after all.

**ENDURANCE **

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**ENDURANCE IS THE AMOUNT OF DAMAGE YOU CAN TAKE.**

**THE MORE YOU HAVE THE ****TOUGHER YOUR BODY BECOMES.**

**IT ALSO INFLUENCES YOUR STAMINA, HP, AND ****RESISTANCE TO SPECIAL KINDS OF ATTACKS AND/OR DANGERS.**

**HP=(10*THE NUMBER OF POINTS ADDED)**

After adding the three points to that it was on to the fourth one.

**INTELLIGENCE**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**INTELLIGENCE IS HOW MUCH ****KNOWLEDGE YOU CAN REMEMBER.**

**YOU CAN REMEMBER THINGS MUCH EASIER, LEARN NEW SPELLS AND POWERS FASTER, AND THINK QUICKER ON YOUR FEET.**

**THE MORE YOU HAVE THE MORE POWERFUL YOUR MAGIC ATTACKS BECOME AND THE FASTER YOUR MAGIC WILL REGENERATE.**

With three points added, Romeo suddenly feels something happen in his head, as if it was remembering something or getting smarter, he didn't know.

**WISDOM**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**WISDOM IS THE MEASURE OF HOW MUCH MAGIC POWER YOU MAINTAIN**

**MP= (10*THE NUMBER OF POINTS ADDED)**

**IT ALSO ****MANAGES YOUR SENSES.**

**THE GREATER YOUR WISDOM THE MORE MAGIC POWER YOU CAN MAINTAIN IN YOUR BODY AND THE SHARPER YOUR SENSES BECOME.**

With three points added to that Romeo suddenly feels like his magic pool is increasing, not only that but his five senses are getting better. To make sure this worked he brings up the STAT screen.

**STATS**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Name: Romeo Conbolt**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 130**

**MP: 80**

**Job: none**

**Title: none**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Skills: Muscularity Lv.1 , Sprint Lv.1**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Strength: 13+**

**Dexterity: 13+**

**Endurance: 13+**

**Intelligence: 13+**

**Wisdom: 13+**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Remaining Stat Points: 0**

"Awesome! This is going great." Romeo tells himself smiling.

**_Your telling me. In fact since you _****_completed the Daily Quest, I sent you a little reward in you inventory._**

Curious, Romeo opens his inventory, to see something inside one of the many square boxes. He presses it and hits the APPEAR button.

Quickly a flash of light appeared and in it's place was a sword that feel into Romeo's hands. It's handle was pure gold not to mention the blade was long, shinny and new looking.

As soon as the boy got the sword a screen popped up with a picture of said item in the left corner with other info

**[ITEM: THE BETA SWORD]**

**TYPE: WEAPON**

**+10 ATTACK DAMAGE**

**A GOOD, DURABLE SWORD FOR ****BEGINNERS. **

"Woah." the rpg mage said giving it a few swings, "Not bad."

**_I know right?_**

"But why give me a sword?" The dark purple haired boy asked.

_**Simple really, cause your gonna need it for your other quest.**_

"Quest?" Romeo asked, "What are you talking about I'm grounded remember?"

_**Right, cause I'm going to listen to what a weak old alcoholic says.**_

"Hey! Don't talk about my father that way!" Romeo threatens.

_**PHFT, Oh please kid, what could you **_**_possibly do to me, I gave you your powers and I could easily take them away if I wanted to._**

Romeo grits his teeth at what Game Master said to him.

**_Thats good, you should know where your limits lay, even with the powers you got. Now quit talking and just accept this quest._**

**YOU HAVE BEEN SENT A QUEST!**

**QUEST: THE MASTER OF THE PACK**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**DO YOU WISH TO PARTAKE IN THE QUEST?**

**{YES} OR {NO}**

"This is going to be a bad idea, I just know it." Romeo said but does indeed say yes.

And as soon as he said that a large blue portal opens below him, making him drop through it.

The young RPG mage screams as he goes through the portal into the unknown with the Beta Sword in hand.

"AHHHHHHHH-OW!" Romeo said landing onto the hard ground of the outside, his sword lands right beside him with a loud thud that echoes through out the land. Getting up the young fairy tail mage looks around to see he was in some kind of forest, the trees were everywhere and the color green was almost infinite around the area. He sees a few flowers and wild life.

Getting up, he grabs his sword and looks around, "Ok so, why am I here?" The dark purple haired teen got his answers right in front of him.

From a darker part of the woods he sees a pair of four red eyes coming closer towards the now shaking boy.

Getting a better look he sees two dire wolves. They were huge, about the size of horses even, they each had grey fur. They had blood on their sharp, razor like teeth, with both of them having red eyes looking at the boy like he was a slab of meat.

Romeo was sweating and getting scared out of his mind right now, he took one look at them and could already tell how dangerous they were.

This was going to be tough.

**{SKILL: DIFFICULTY VISION HAS BEEN LEARNED}**

**NO MAGIC REQUIRED**

**YOUR ****PERCEPTION OF DANGER IS NOW GREATER THAN EVER BEFORE. **

**WHENEVER YOUR NEAR SOMEONE OR SOMETHING YOU CAN NOW SEE JUST HOW STRONG THEY ARE COMPARED TO YOURSELF.**

**THE ****DIFFICULTY WILL BE DISPLAYED BY DIFFERENT COLORED CIRCLES ABOVE THE TARGET'S HEAD.**

**BLUE=WEAK AND CAN BE ****DEFEATED EASILY BY YOU.**

**ORANGE=STRONG, MAYBE WEAKER OR JUST AS STRONG AS YOU, BUT CAN STILL BE BEATEN.**

**RED=VERY STRONG, COULD HAVE HARD TIME DEFEATING.**

**BLACK=EXTREMELY STRONG, IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU TO DEFEAT.**

**AN: Second chapter done with, next chapter we see Romeo actually fight and get stronger! Maybe even battle against a boss monster.**


	3. Completing the Quest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters, just the OCs.**

**Chapter 3**

**Completing the Quest **

Romeo jumps to his side, dodging one of the dire wolves that wanted to jump him. He then spends a majority of his time simply dodging and deflecting their fang and claw swipes at him with his sword. While doing so Romeo took notice of the red circles that hovered over their heads, indicating their difficulty. However the boy was so focused on defending himself that he didn't realize the new skill he had gained.

Deciding it would be best to run, the young dark purple haired boy took off deeper into the woods, he then jumps and climbs quickly into a nearby tree panting heavily, placing a hand on his still beating heart. And as he was doing this he took notice of his new found speed and agility, as he never thought he would have gotten up here so quickly.

"_Oh god, I thought I was gonna have a heart attack._" Romeo thinks to himself from his hiding spot, though he knows he shouldn't stay up there for long, Dire Wolves are said to have a great sense of smell and they were bound to catch his scent pretty soon. And sure enough the beasts were in the area smelling and looking for him.

"Ok, I need to think of a plan here." Romeo said quietly, "Skill list."

**SKILLS**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Muscularity Lv.1**

**Sprint Lv.1**

**Difficulty Vision Lv.1**

"Huh, that one is new." Romeo said pressing the new skill.

**DIFFICULTY VISION**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**NO MAGIC REQUIRED**

**YOUR ****PERCEPTION OF DANGER IS NOW GREATER THAN EVER BEFORE. **

**WHENEVER YOUR NEAR SOMEONE OR SOMETHING YOU CAN NOW SEE JUST HOW STRONG THEY ARE COMPARED TO YOURSELF.**

**THE ****DIFFICULTY WILL BE DISPLAYED BY DIFFERENT COLORED CIRCLES ABOVE THE TARGET'S HEAD.**

**BLUE=WEAK AND CAN BE ****DEFEATED EASILY BY YOU.**

**ORANGE=STRONG, MAYBE WEAKER OR JUST AS STRONG AS YOU, BUT CAN STILL BE BEATEN.**

**RED=VERY STRONG, COULD HAVE HARD TIME DEFEATING.**

**BLACK=EXTREMELY STRONG, IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU TO DEFEAT.**

"Oh I get it, so thats what those red circles on their heads were." Romeo says with a small smile, "Though I guess it does make sense, since I'm only a level one."

The young mage then looks down to see one of the wolves sniffing the tree he was currently in. Breathing in and out Romeo grabs the beta sword and drops down right onto the horse sized beast. The wolf itself gains a surprised look before it started shaking widely attempting to get the mage off of him. Romeo, however, manages to stay on and begins using the sword to stab him repeatedly.

The Dire Wolf howls it's last howl before Romeo stabs it through the head, piercing it's brain and killing it instantly.

Suddenly a small blue screen appeared.

**YOU LEVELED UP!**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**EVERY TIME YOU LEVEL UP ****ALL STATS WILL BE INCREASED BY +1 **

Romeo looks at the screen surprised, "Wow, just by killing one of these guys I'm already up a level, guess they really are strong."

He then sits down and begins to see the leveled up screen. "Is that right, STAT screen."

**STATS**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Name: Romeo Conbolt**

**Level: 2**

**HP: 140**

**MP: 90**

**Job: none**

**Title: none**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Skills: Muscularity Lv.1 , Sprint Lv.1, etc.**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Strength: 14+**

**Dexterity: 14+**

**Endurance: 14+**

**Intelligence: 14+**

**Wisdom: 14+**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Remaining Stat Points: 0**

"Well what do you know, so each of my stats gains one point for each level," He said to himself.

Romeo then closes the STAT screen and brings up the quest screen.

**QUEST**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**MASTER OF THE PACK**

**GOAL: KILL 50 BEAST-TYPE MONSTERS **

**BEAST-TYPE MONSTERS KILLED: [1/50]**

**REWARDS: LOCKED 🔒**

"Okay, so I simply need to find more of these things huh?" Romeo asked himself standing up before turning his head to find the second Dire Wolf glaring at him. Obviously it was angry at the young RPG mage for killing his partner. It lets out an large and loud howl before charging right towards the boy.

"_Crap! Got to move fast!_" He thinks before grabbing his sword and jumping. Upon doing said action though he noticed that he jumped higher than he thought he would have, in fact he flew way over the horse-sized wolf and landed a few feet behind him. "Woah! My body flew! Guess increasing Dexterity was a good call."

The purple haired mage then tightens his grip on the handle of the beta sword and dashes right towards the dire wolf. However the wolf beast proves too fast as it head buts young conbolt into a near by tree, the very force itself causing it to break and crash land onto the ground, creating a loud noise that echoes through out the forest.

Romeo gasps and coughs up some blood as he uses the sword to get back up, "Damn that hurt, if it wasn't for my Endurance STAT my spine would be broken right now."

He thinks as he pants and gets back up and glares at the second Dire Wolf. Romeo charges the beast again swinging his sword back and brings it down with great force. However, thinking quickly the large wolf uses it's fangs to catch the blade, making this now a contest of strength.

The young mage of fairy tail grits his teeth, "Get off-" he clenched his hand into a fist before pulling it back, "My sword!" He shouts right before he delvers a sold punch right towards it's face, sending the large animal back a few feet.

The Dire Wolf shakes the pain away and looks back toward his attacker, ready to strike again, unfortunately such a thing would happen as it felt it's head suddenly fly off of his body. The cause of which was Romeo using his sword, the young boy watched as the headless corpse spews blood all over the green grass and on him.

"Aww gross," He said training to wipe the blood off, "oh well."

**BEAST-TYPE MONSTERS KILLED: [2/50]**

"Well, two down, 48 more to go." The young boy groans at this, "And just where am I going to find 48 other Beast-Type monsters?"

The answer to that question was answered when young Romeo felt something ominous behind him, turning around slowly his eyes widened open the sight before him.

What he saw was a mob of jungle monsters.

More Dire Wolves, huge sharp talon monster parrots, Large and long snakes of various colors and sizes, you name it.

All of which had red circles above their head.

"_H-How did these things get here so quickly._" Romeo thinks right before he remembered that Second Dire Wolf howling right before they fought. "_Don't tell me..._"

Indeed.

The howl that wolf let out was not a battle cry, it was a signal to let the other jungle monsters know the young Fairy Tail Mage's location.

Shaking away any fear that was in his body, Romeo grabs his swords and faced the beasts with determination in his eyes. "You think you can scare me?"

He takes a battle stance.

"I'm the weakest mage in my guild, hell maybe even all of Fiore!" He said starting to run, "Yet despite that I was given a chance to grow stronger! And I'd rather go through hell and back than give it up!"

He then runs and jumps up as the animal monsters all let out roars and start to charge right at him, "So come at me you shits!"

And with that the fight between the beasts and the boy begin.

**BEAST-TYPE MONSTERS KILLED: [5/50]**

**YOU LEVELED UP!**

Romeo uses his sword and cuts down a few more Dire Wolves before using his jumping skills to jump from tree to tree and land on top of a monster parrot. It lets out an in human squawk as it's fellow Monster parrots tried to get him off. This however lead to them coming to Romeo and he didn't hesitate to cut them down.

**BEAST-TYPE MONSTERS KILLED: [14/50]**

**YOU LEVELED UP!**

**YOU LEVELED UP!**

The young mage was now doing battle with the large serpent like beasts, he kept swinging his sword but the large serpents either evade by dodging quickly or they clash with the beast's strong steel-like fangs. Romeo, gaining an idea jumps high to another tree and jumps off it's trunk grabbing his sword and landing right on it's head.

The serpent tries shaking him off but Romeo stabbed it's eyes out, causing it to scream from agony. Taking his chance the young boy jumps into it's mouth and begins to cut it from the inside. The large serpent hiss in great pain as Romeo cuts right through it's stomach killing it and moving onto the next set of monsters.

**BEAST-TYPE MONSTERS KILLED: [27/50]**

**YOU LEVELED UP!**

**YOU LEVELED UP!**

**YOU LEVELED UP!**

The fight between the group of monsters and the young boy continued on and on. During which he noticed that the red circles above all of their heads went to orange.

**BEAST-TYPE MONSTERS KILLED: [35/50]**

**YOU LEVELED UP!**

**YOU LEVELED UP!**

The young Conbolt kept slashing and slaughtering the monsters like it was nothing now, getting the last of them to. During which he say the orange circles above their heads now blue.

**BEAST-TYPE MONSTERS KILLED: [43/50]**

**YOU LEVLED UP!**

**BEAST-TYPE MONSTERS KILLED: [50/50]✓**

**YOU LEVLED UP!**

The dark purple haired mage was left panting as he sits down on the ground. The corpses of the jungle monster littering the group, blood was stained almost everywhere. "Finally, I did it." he said as he gained another notification from his screens.

**QUEST**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**GOAL: KILL 50 BEAST-TYPE MONSTERS [COMPLETED]✓**

**REWARDS: UNLOCKED🔓**

**REWARDS**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**REWARD: STATUS RECOVERY**

**REWARD 2: 8 STAT POINTS**

**REWARD 3: TITLE OF BEAST-SLAYER**

Romeo pants and says the first one, and with that his whole body went back to normal, there was no cuts or bruises. All the monster blood that spilled on him was gone and his ripped cloths also got repaired.

"Nice." the rpg mage said moving his limbs around. He then looks at the other rewards he got, and he gained a questioned look when he looked at the last one.

"STAT points and Title?" He said as he was instantly was brought towards his STAT Screen.

**STATS**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Name: Romeo Conbolt**

**Level: 12**

**HP: 240**

**MP: 190**

**Job: none**

**Title: Beast-Slayer**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Skills: Muscularity Lv.1 , Sprint Lv.1, etc**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Strength: 24+**

**Dexterity: 24+**

**Endurance: 24+**

**Intelligence: 24+**

**Wisdom: 24+**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Remaining Stat Points: 8**

"Man, I'm at level 12 already? Damn." Romeo said amazed looking back at the monsters he massacred, "Guess this a Title huh?" the boy presses the new title he got.

**{TITLE: BEAST-SLAYER}**

**YOU ARE A MASTER WHEN IT COMES TO KILLING MONSTERS OF THE FOREST**

**YOU GAIN A 40% INCREASE ON ALL STATS WHEN FACING AGAINST BEAST-TYPE MONSTERS**

"Alright, so basically I'll gain extra effects thanks to these titles." Romeo smiled going back to the STAT Screen.

"What do I do with my 8 new stat points though?" He begins to wonder, "I don't have any magical abilities yet so Intelligence and Wisdom is out. Strength and Endurance should be the main ones, but I should at least add one to Dexterity as well."

And with that he adds his extra points.

"This should be fine."

**STATS**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Name: Romeo Conbolt**

**Level: 12**

**HP: 270**

**MP: 190**

**Job: none**

**Title: Beast-Slayer**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Skills: Muscularity Lv.2 , Sprint Lv.1, etc**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Strength: 28+**

**Dexterity: 25+**

**Endurance: 27+**

**Intelligence: 24+**

**Wisdom: 24+**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Remaining Stat Points: 0**

**SKILL MUSCULARITY HAS LEVLED UP!**

"It leveled up?" Romeo asked himself before removing his vast and scarf and looking at his reflection in the water. And when he did he realized that his body has become much more toned and muscular, he even finally gotten a six-pack. "There is no way I got this muscular over just four days of working out, my body must be changing depending on my stats and Muscularity level."

The young mage of fairy tail than gains a horrified expression, "Oh god, I hope I don't turn out to be like Machio Naruzou, that would just be weird."

Just then another Notification grabbed his attention.

**QUEST UPDATE**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**MASTER OF THE PACK**

**GOAL: KILL THE BOSS: KING, RULER OF THE JUNGLE**

**REWARDS: LOCKED 🔒**

"I have to fight a boss now?" Romeo said looking down at his blood covered sword. During the course of the fight his blade began to ware out, it started to form cracks all over it. "This sword is gonna go pretty soon, I better kill this thing before than." he said right before he starts dashing from tree to tree looking around for this boss monster. Eventually he comes across a large open field in the jungle. There was some kind of Temple there that was destroyed, as it was being used for the huge monster there, only the entrance was of any use of it now.

Sitting on the temple, now turned throne was a huge black furred gorilla. He had a necklace with sharp teeth on it, a number of scars across it's belly and even a giant golden crown. On it's left arm was a brown leather bracelet and in it's hand it was messily eating a large amount of fruits and vegetables.

Though what caught Romeo's attention was the floating name and circle that was above him.

A giant orange circle and letters that read, KING RULER OF THE JUNGLE.

"_This guy is the ruler of the jungle!?_" Romeo thought as he was looking at him from a tree. "I guess it makes sense."

Gathering up some of his remaining courage Romeo walks up towards the gigantic ape. The gorilla notices the boy's presence before dropping his remaining food and getting up from his throne. Letting out a roar he jumps down right in front of the boy, causing the ground to shake.

"Wooah." Romeo said, managing to keep his balance.

The ape lifted up it's humongous hand and slams it down on the young boy, who jumped back as it broke the ground and caused another tremor.

"Woah! He really is tough!" Romeo stated, "He ain't the boss for nothing."

But Romeo didn't have time to be amazed, he had a job to do: Kill this thing.

Thinking quickly grabs his sword quickly and runs up his arm. He then jumps right towards the Ape's face and swings his sword right at it.

Unfortunately, when doing so the blade shattered instantly leaving Romeo's mouth open in shock.

King looks at him with grave announce as he grabbed Romeo in his large hand and attempted to squeeze him until he popped. He had a grin on his face as he sees the look of pain on the boy with a smirk on his face.

The young rpg mage on the other hand, using all the strength he can muster, attempted to get out of the strong grip. He starts pushing the hairy lug's fingers apart, getting him free, with much greater strength then he intently thought he had.

"Of course my Beast-Slayer title!"

**BEAST-SLAYER**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**YOU ARE A MASTER WHEN IT COMES TO KILLING MONSTERS OF THE FOREST**

**YOU GAIN A 40% INCREASE ON ALL STATS WHEN FACING AGAINST BEAST-TYPE MONSTERS**

**Strength: 28 → 40% → 39**

**Dexterity: 25 → ****40% → 35**

**Endurance: 27 → ****40% → 38**

**Intelligence: 24 → ****40% → 34**

**Wisdom: 24 → ****40% → 34**

King gains a surprised expression as he had just seen the puny little boy managing to escape his large hand and run up his arm again, this time jumping toward's it's chin and delivering a solid blow to it. Causing the great beast to stumble back, nothing thinking at all and just doing Romeo simple says,

"_**Sprint!**_"

The ruler of the jungle managed to subdue the pain for now, as he was ready to turn that little bug into mincemeat. However, in that same moment he felt a powerful punch right on his right cheek, than on his head, and than on his other cheek. He looks and sees what appeared to be a fast moving ball of light speeding across his face.

Of course it was Romeo, using his sprint skill.

**SPRINT**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**MOVEMENT SPEED WILL INCREASE BY 30% FOR THE NEXT TWO MINUTES**

**CAN CANCEL SKILL ACTIVATION ANY TIME**

"I will make you fall!" Romeo shouts as goes towards the large apes mouth and grabs one of his large sharp teeth, using his strength he rips it right off of his mouth. King roars in agony as his mouth fills with the taste of blood. Romeo then jumps right up towards his eye and jabs the tooth right through it. The giant ape lets out a cry of more agony upon feeling such a thing happen to him.

The young rpg mage than grabbed his other sharp tooth and ripped right off as well, and just like before he stabbed his other eye. "Like I said, I'm gonna make you fall!"

Romeo shouts as he climbs and runs up to his head and begins pounding it endlessly with as much strength he can muster.

King himself was now blind as he couldn't see, all he could do was feel. Feel the pain of his head being continuously beaten down and caved in, and the fact that his other sense have increased due to his new found blindness just made it even worse.

"Die die die die die die die die die die DIE!" Romeo shouted right before his fist was coated in blue energy and slammed down on King's head, making the mighty beast cough up blood. There was a noticeable cracking sound as Romeo was sure he cracked his skull. Romeo, with his other fist did it again, causing the ruler of the jungle's head to cave in even more so.

All of this happened right before he started to fall.

Fortunately Romeo's sprint skill was still active so he managed to run down his body and safely towards the ground.

He looks on as King's body tumbles down to the ground, causing another loud tremor and caving in the ground. Upon looking Romeo also sees a large amount of blood leaking out.

"Woah, I did it." Romeo said surprised, "I really did it!"

**YOU HAVE KILLED KING, RULER OF THE JUNGLE**

**YOU LEVLED UP!**

**YOU LEVLED UP!**

**YOU LEVLED UP!**

**STATS**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Name: Romeo Conbolt**

**Level: 15**

**HP: 300**

**MP: 220**

**Job: none**

**Title: Beast-Slayer**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Skills: Muscularity Lv.2 , Sprint Lv.1, etc**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Strength: 31+**

**Dexterity: 28+**

**Endurance: 30+**

**Intelligence: 27+**

**Wisdom: 27+**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Remaining Stat Points: 0**

"Man, I leveled up three times just from killing King, he really was tough." Romeo stated right before he got more notifications.

**NEW ****FEATURES ADDED: SHOP AND LOOTING **

**QUEST **

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**MASTER OF THE PACK**

**GOAL: KILL THE BOSS: KING, RULER OF THE JUNGLE [COMPLETED]**

**REWARDS: UNLOCKED🔓**

**REWARDS**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**REWARD 1: 10 STAT POINTS**

**REWARD 2: SKILL STONE**

**REWARD 3: 10,000 JEWELS**

**REWARD 4: STATUS RECOVERY**

**{SKILL: DELTA STRIKE HAS BEEN LEARNED}**

**50 MP REQUIRED**

**YOU POUR YOUR MAGIC INTO YOUR HANDS CAUSING THEM TO BECOME MUCH MORE STRONGER AND DESTRUCTIVE**

**THE VERY STRIKES THEMSELVES CAN EVEN BREAK THROUGH STEEL**

The young rpg mage looks at the info boxes he had just received. "Man, I gain all of this plus a new skill?"

Romeo couldn't believe he had just received all of this in just one day, if anything he would say he was being spoiled.

After he used his 4th reward to clean himself up he takes a look at his other rewards.

"The STAT points and Jewels I know about, but a skill stone?" the dark purple haired boy opens his inventory screen, which had the number of jewels he earned on the top left-hand corner. In one of the many squares he sees a stone that was in the shape of a diamond. There was some kind of symbol on it glowing in blue.

Just then an info box popped up with a pick of the stone on the top-left hand corner of the screen.

**SKILL STONE**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**BREAK THIS AND YOU OBTAIN A NEW SKILL**

Upon reading that the video game mage wasted no time and instantly broke it between his fingers.

**{NEW SKILL: INNER-BEAST HAS BEEN LEARNED}**

**NO MAGIC REQUIRED**

**SOMETHING FEREAL LERKS DEEP WITHIN YOUR SOUL**

**WITH THIS SKILL'S ****ACTIVATION YOU WILL MORPH INTO SOMETHING MUCH MORE WILD**

**AND LET IT OUT**

**20+ ATTACK**

**20+ DEFENCE**

After reading the info Romeo looks at it oddly, "Huh that doesn't sound ominous at all." he says with sarcasm.

Romeo then noticed that he has gained a new tab: **SHOP**

Upon clicking he is brought to a screen similar to a rpg shop of that of an online video game. Upon looking he sees weapons, armors, and support items, along with other stuff. He also noticed two tabs below which read: **BUY **and** SELL**.

"Oh I get it, I can basically buy and sell stuff here." the boy stated as he looks through some stuff and sighs, "Though I should probably start saving up my money, most of the good stuff is ridiculously expensive."

**MESSAGES**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**_I must say, I'm_ _surprised you completed it._**

**_"_**What's that supposed to mean?"

**_I didn't believe in the slightest _****_that you would actually survive that, if anything I was ready to see you get smashed into pieces_**

"Ha ha, your kind of an asshole you know." Romeo said staring irritated at the screen.

_**Yeah I know, not like you can do anything about it though. Anyway you should probably return home**_

"Why's that?" Romeo asked.

**_Some girl is knocking on your closed bedroom door, and she's getting a little annoyed. I think she's gonna kick it down._**

"Girl?" The rpg mage asked before gaining a knowing expression and letting out a sigh of frustration, "Lynnsday."

And right before he could say anything, a blue portal was summoned under, him.

"NOT AGAIAAAAAAN!" he shouts all the way through until he lands right into his bed. "God damn it, I hope thats not a recurring thing that he's gonna do."

**CRASH!**

Romeo looks to his right as his eyes widened, his bedroom door was kicked down. And upon looking he sees the very person who did it, his own child hood friend.

She was a girl around his age, she has short blonde hair and yellow eyes. She was wearing an oversized hat, with a strap shirt underneath a dress. She was none other than Lynnsday Mine, Wakaba's daughter.

"LYNNSDAY WHAT THE HELL!? WHY DID YOU BREAK DOWN MY DOOR!?" Romeo shouted.

_**Called**_** it**

"Cause, I've been knocking for about 30 minutes and you haven't answered!" Lynnsday shouts back.

"_I've been gone for only 30 minutes?_" Romeo thinks.

_**Actually it was 2 hours, she only got here 30 minutes ago.**_

"_How did you know what I was thinking!?_"

**_I can read minds to you know_**

"Anyway, what have you been doing in here? Lynnsday asked him.

"I've been working out and I felt tired so I took a nap." he half lied to her.

"Oh." She said believing him, "Well you could at least put up a sign or something."

The dark purple haired mage sweat drops at her.

He stops and looks at her again, "By the way, where is my dad?"

Lynnsday frowns upon hearing that, "He's out doing extra jobs along with the rest of the guild. Thanks to you Twilight Ogre increased the amount of money we owe them remember? Not to mention it's destroying him inside that he has to please the scum who put his son in bandages."

Romeo cringes upon hearing that, he was reminded that he basically made things worse for his guild, and most importantly his father.

"Seriously though, what the hell were you thinking facing against them?" Lynnsday stated to him, causing the secret rpg mage to look at his best friend, "You're far too weak to even injure one of them, quite frankly it was a miracle that you even survived them beating your ass."

"_Huh, I wonder how'd she react if she finds out about my rpg powers? Or the fact that I killed that __giant gorilla._" Romeo thinks to himself. Quite frankly after gaining his powers, and especially after defeating king and all those other monsters people calling him weak don't even annoy him anymore.

"Look Romeo," The blonde said making him look at her, "Sorry for being harsh but I just don't want to see you hurt again, I care about you ok?"

The young lady admits while looking away so the dark purple haired boy doesn't see the slight blush on her face.

Romeo rubs the back of his head, "Thanks Lynnsday."

"No problem." She said patting his back and getting up and leaving, "Well, I've gotta get home, mom's making my favorite for dinner and I don't wanna miss it." She said waving goodbye at him before leaving the room.

When she did Romeo lays on the bed deep in thought, his hair covering his eyes.

_**Man I can't **_**_believe she actually feel for your little lie back there, huh kid._**

Game Master received no response.

_**Uh kid?**_

"Hey Game Master." Romeo said not looking at his Message screen

**_Yeah?_**

"Tomorrow I **_want_** to be able to get to level 20."

_**Mmmm, why do you want to do that all of a sudden?**_

"Simple really." Romeo gets up, hair still covering his eyes, "I want to get stronger," He then looks at the screen with a fierce look and grin on his face, "And teach those Twilight Ogre bastards a lesson."

Upon hearing that Game Master smirked to himself.

_**Well, I must say, that sounds **_**_interesting. Fun even. I like it, and I believe this may help._**

**YOU HAVE BEEN SENT AN ITEM**

**CHECK YOUR INVENTORY**

As Romeo does so, he pulls out a fancy look blue key.

**B-CLASS DUNGEON KEY**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**USE THIS TO OPEN A B-CLASS LEVEL DUNGEON**

The young mage's eyes widen at this, "A dungeon key?"

**_Yup, though if I may suggest, use that tomorrow, you deserve some rest, plus I don't think your dad is gonna take too kindly once he finds out his grounded son is gone without a trace._**

Romeo laughs nervously. He yawns as he begins to get under the covers and begin to fall asleep.

Meanwhile Game Master him couldn't stop himself from smirking.

**_Oh this kid doesn't have a clue whats about to hit him, I could tell him, but wheres the fun in that?_**

**AN: and with that chapter 3 has been done with it, hope you guys liked it. Also do you guys know a job Romeo could start with? A job is ****basically a class in an RPG game. I might give him the ability to switch between classes but I'm still not sure, also I don't think I wanna do Necromancer for him, while I do love Solo Leveling I don't want to make Romeo a copy of Sung Jin-Woo. Let me know if you have an idea for his class.**


	4. Reaching Level 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or it's characters, just the OCs.**

**Chapter 4**

**Reaching Level 20**

**The Next Day at the guild hall**

The Fairy Tail Guild had very little activity today, mostly because everyone else was out on jobs.

"God damn this is tiring!" Max said as he slumped his head on the table tired. The only ones in the guild hall are Bisca, Asuka, Warren, Laki, Kinana, and of course himself.

"It's ok Max it will get better." Kinana assures surviving him a beer.

"I know," He sighed as he takes a drink of it, "It just pisses me off that we need to pay back more to those twilight ogre bastards."

"I get what you mean," Warren stated, "Just this morning I had to take four other jobs."

"God, what was Romeo thinking going up against them!?" Max asked out loud before chugging his beer more.

"Hey! Don't blame him for this!" Laki shouts, "He had a good reason to do so!"

"I know I know," Max stated sighing, "I don't hate the kid for what he did, it just pisses me off that we owe them more now! Especially after what they did to him!"

Everyone was quiet for a moment remembering that horrible beatdown.

"Mama, where is big brother Romeo?" Asuka asked.

"He's grounded sweetie." Bisca said to her daughter.

"You now it's a little weird if you think about it." Warren starts to say.

This got everyone's attention.

"Romeo is grounded, but it's not like Macao prevented him from coming to the guildhall right?" Warren asked. "Plus Romeo is allowed to take on jobs, it's just that one of us at least has to go with him. But we haven't seen the kid at all in four days."

"He's probably ashamed to show his face here." Laki guessed, "Maybe he can't over the fact that the guild is in worse with Twilight Ogre after trying to stand up for us."

"I hope he's ok." Kinana said letting out a sigh, "_Though I am wondering what's he doing now._"

* * *

**Deep within Town**

"Are you sure about this?" Romeo says as he continued to walk through Magnolia hoping to get to his destination.

_**Hey you wanted to become level 20, and this B-Class Dungeon doesn't just simply appear everywhere, all dungeons have a **_**_specific spot on this unholy planet, and lucky for you, I know where they are. By the way, what's with the change of clothes?_**

He was right.

Romeo, this time, wasn't in his usual, Natsu-like attire. He was wearing blue baggy pants, white socks, and black sneakers. He also sported a black shirt and a grey open jacket with the hood on.

"I'm walking around town, my dad could be back and I don't need him or anyone else recognizing me." The rpg mage until he reached his destination.

The old abandoned church. It was practically falling apart, some holes in the wall, the paint beginning to fad, windows all boarded up, and thats not even taking into account all of the graffiti and other stuff on the walls.

"This is where the dungeon is?" Romeo asked holding up the B-Class dungeon key.

_**Yes, now just put the key in the lock and turn it.**_

Romeo sighs and does so.

And just like that the door glows and it opens.

After being shortly amazed the dark purple haired boy then walks through the door.

Upon looking around the boy was definitely not in a church. It was actually more like a graveyard, the moon was up in the sky, there were spooky looking trees and graves all around. All in all, it looked like something out of a horror movie or a zombie game.

"I've got a had feeling about this place." Romeo thinks as he looks around.

"Yeah doesn't look like any living thing could be in here." A Female voice stated.

"You can say that again." The boy laughs before realizing someone else was with him. Turning around his eyes go comically wide when he sees his childhood best friend.

"LYNNSDAY!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" the dark purple haired boy shouted.

"I saw you walking through town wearing that outfit." Lynnsday admits like it was obvious, "You were looking at nothing and talking to yourself on the way here. I was curious so I decided, what the heck, and wanted to see what you were up to."

"_You didn't tell me she was coming!?_"

_**I could have, but then I thought about how much more fun it would be if I didn't *grinning* **_

Romeo buries his face in his hands groaning.

"Oh Mavis."

"Anyway, why did you have to come in here anyway?" Lynnsday asked looking around, "Better question, why doesn't the inside of the abandoned church actually look like a church."

"Look, I'll answer your questions later."

"What, hey!" Lynnsday shouts as Romeo turns her around and pushes her, trying to make her leave.

"You need to get out now." was what he said but then stopped, curious Lynnsday looks ahead and her eyes widen when she found that the entrance to the dungeon was no longer there, "Huh whats going on?"

**BING!**

Answering his prayers, Romeo gains another notification.

**ALARM**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**NOBODY CAN LEAVE THE DUNGEON**

**UNLESS THEY HAVE AN ESCAPE STONE OR IF THE ****DUNGEON BOSS IS KILLED.**

Romeo eyes widen at this, "_Are you kidding me!?_"

_**Nope**_

"Uhh, Romeo where's the entrance?" Lynnsday asked looking at him, she then looks behind them and her eyes widen, "And just who are they!?"

Turning around as well, Romeo's eyes also go wide upon seeing what she sees.

There were spirit warriors.

They were wearing black metallic armor while holding various weapons. They looked like human, only their skin glowed a light blue energy and they didn't have any mouths, there eyes glowed a very bright white.

Romeo used his difficulty vision skill and finds that there are around 30 of them and they are orange circled, but what also catches his attention was that the name 'spirit warrior' were above there heads.

**SKILL DIFFICULTY VISION HAS LEVLED UP!**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**FROM NOW ON, YOU WILL BE ABLE TO READ THE ****DIFFICULTY OF MORE TARGETS AT ONCE**

**THEIR NAMES WILL EVEN SHOW UP ABOVE THEIR HEADS**

"_Huh, thats convenient._" the rpg mage thinks before looking at his childhood best friend, "Lynnsday, listen to me, stay behind me and don't get involved."

"What!?" Lynnsday practically shouts as she sees the dark purple haired boy go in front of the spirit warriors and takes a fighting stance. "Romeo are you crazy!? You can't possibly win against those things!"

Romeo however payed her pleads no mind as he cracks his knuckles and charges right at them.

Three of them dressed as assassins in cloaks charge right at him, each holding fancy looking daggers with fancy looking spirit patterns on them. All three of them begin trying to slash and stab at the young boy, but luckily he managed to dodge them.

He then dodged one of the slashes that was aimed for his face and grabbed the arm, the spirit assassin's eyes widen before the dark purple haired boy lands a strong punch to his face, sending the blue energy skinned being flying and making him drop his dagger, to which Romeo happily picks up.

**[ITEM: SPIRIT DAGGER]**

**TYPE: WEAPON**

**+20 ATTACK DAMAGE**

**A SMALL BLADE FORGED WITH THE RELENTLESS ENERGIES OF A SPIRIT WARRIOR **

**EFFECT "_PHANTOM BLAZE_": SLASHES AND WOUNDS CAUSED BY THIS WEAPON HAS A CHANCE OF BEING SET ON FIRE WITH A LIGHT BLUE FLAME.**

"This will do." He stated before dashing toward Spirit Warrior he sent flying earlier and using the blade to slash it's face until it was cut into tiny pieces. The other two spirit warrior assassins charge at the boy. Romeo jumps up and flips, grabbing one of them by the cloak before stabbing his brain continuously, killing him.

The final one grabbed Romeo by his shirt and slammed him into the ground, holding him down with his dagger in head, ready to slit his throat. Unfortunately, the rpg mage grabbed his arm before he could and began to coat his hand in blue energy again

"_**Delta Strike!**_"

He sends a powerful punch to the spirit warrior's face, causing it to cave in. He was sent flying, off the teenage boy before being killed.

Romeo smirks at the shocked expressions of the others, "Don't worry," he makes a few swings with the spirit dagger, "You'll soon join them," and with that he charges right at them.

Lynnsday watched the spectacle with a wide eyed and shocked expression on her face, as she was hiding behind a nearby grave stone. "N-No way!"

She watched as Romeo just killed three more spirit warriors before going to the next group, "_Romeo was never this strong! He couldn't even handle those guys at Twilight Ogre! How did he manage to defeat those ghost guys!?_"

Romeo jumps up and grabs an arrow that was shoot right towards his face before throwing it back to the spirit warrior archer who shot it at him, and thanks to his strength the arrow went through the blue skinned beings' head, killing him.

Before long the fight between spirits and mage began to become easier and eventually all of the spirit warriors were dead once again.

**YOU LEVELED UP!**

**YOU LEVELED UP!**

The dark purple haired boy pants a bit before sighing happily, "Finally that should do."

He then turns to the spirit bodies and begins to loot them.

**YOU HAVE GAINED 5000 JEWELS, 4 RUBYS, AND AN ESCAPE STONE**

"Mmmm, not bad." Romeo said smiling as he looks down at his small blade, "And I managed to get a new weapon to."

"Ummmm, Romeo?"

Said boy jumps a bit as he looks back to see Lynnsday standing there.

_"Oh shit! I forgot about Lynnsday!_" the young male mage thinks as he looks back at her, "Ummmm h-hey Lynnsday."

Said girl just sighs before getting straight to the point.

"Ok, what the fuck just happened!?" She asked him, "How the hell did you manage to defeat all of those monsters all by yourself!? Is there something your not telling me!?"

"C-Calm down Lynnsday!" Romeo tries to say as he gestures her to calm down with his hands.

"Ok don't tell me to calm down!" She said narrowing her eyes at him and pointing a finger at him, "Cause the last thing you want to do is tell me to calm down!"

_**She's a feisty one ain't she?**_

"_Shut up and help me here!_"

_**Why not just tell her about your rpg powers?**_

"_Cause nobody other than me can see it thats why!_"

**_Actually you can change that in the settings tab_**

"_wait what?_"

_**Yeah, have you actually thought to look at that?**_

Romeo thinks back to this and realizes: No, he hasn't thought of that.

He then goes onto the settings tab

**STETTINGS**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**SCREEN COLOR: ← BLUE →**

**WORD COLOR: ← WHITE →**

**SCREENS CAN BE SEEN BY EVERYONE: **YES**-NO**

"Romeo why are you moving your fingers in the air like that?" Lynnsday asked as she's beginning to think that he has gone crazy.

"_This is all there is?_" Romeo asked himself before pressing the 'YES' button.

"Ok, for really though, what are you-" Lynnsday was cut off before she sees a blue screen floating to the left of her friend, "What the-"

The dark purple haired boy covers her mouth, "Alright Lynnsday, I'll tell you everything ok?" he starts to say, "Just promise you'll stay quiet and listen alright?"

Lynnsday was still before nodding her head. Romeo smiled a little before removing his hand from her mouth and taking her to a near by bench, hey it was a grave yard remember?

The dark purple haired boy then goes on to explain everything to his childhood friend about his strange new powers.

"So basically you've been given the powers of an RPG character after whining about how strong you could become while you were still at Grandma Porlyusica's place?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it whining." He grumbled.

"And then you went somewhere else thanks to this... game master guy, who gives you quests and stuff, and you basically got stronger yesterday?" Lynnsday asked while looking at the Messages screen Romeo made appear.

_**Yup thats basically it**_

The young girl was quiet, taking everything her childhood friend said.

"Lynnsday listen, I-"

"Were you planning on telling me about this?" Lynnsday asked.

"Yes I was." Romeo answered. "I was planning on telling everyone-"

"I don't give a shit if you told anyone else!" Lynnsday yells, "Why didn't you tell ME when you first got them?"

The boy was quiet for a moment.

"I... wanted to get stronger first." He started to explain to her as she finally calmed down, "Whats going on with the guild is my fault."

"Romeo, you couldn't have known-"

"I know I couldn't have known!" He shouts interrupting and surprising her, "But in the end it still happened! And my family is suffering because of it!"

He turns to look at her, "Thats why I'm doing this, to make things right." he said before taking her hand in into his own.

Lynnsday blushes a little at the forwardness before stopping, upon realizing he was giving her something.

When she looked it was diamond-shaped stone that was covered in ancient looking symbols and had a green glow to it.

"What is this?" She asked.

"It's an escape stone, if you break it you can get out of this dungeon," Romeo explained to her, "I want you to leave."

"What!?" Lynnsday shouts upon hearing such a thing, "No way Romeo! I'm not leaving you in here by yourself!"

"Lynnsday please!" Romeo shouts back before calming down, "Look, it's dangerous up ahead and unlike me, you can't level up after every battle your in so please, break the stone and leave ok? I care about you a lot."

Lynnsday blushes a bit upon hearing that. "Y-You care about me?"

Romeo himself also sports a small blush, "Y-Yeah, your really special to me."

After a while of silence the young rpg mage waves farewell to her before running off deeper into the graveyard.

Meanwhile, Lynnsday begins to bring a hand to her chest, trying to slow down her fast beating heart.

* * *

**Deeper within the Dungeon**

Romeo was standing right in front of a menacing looking castle. It was tall and black, some bats hanging upside down on the edge and others flying around the castle as well.

Suddenly the draw bridge opens up.

"Are you doing this?" Romeo asked game master through the message screen.

_**For once, no. Think maybe the boss caught wind of you killing off his warriors, guess he wants to kill you himself, one on one.**_

"How flattering." Romeo stated before holding his spirit dagger tighter and walking into the castle.

The inside is what you'd normally expect from a scary castle. red carpet, a few paintings, doorways to other rooms, chandlers, etc.

Pretty soon Romeo comes across a throne room, and once he does he sees the dungeon boss, sitting on his throne made entirely of monster bones.

He was much larger than the rest of his spirit warrior servants. He was wearing a full suit of metallic green armor. The engravings on the armor and the inside of his helmet, which had curved horns coming from the sides of it, were glowing blue. He was sported a ripped black cape that reached down his back, finally he also sported a long sword that was attached to his left hip, the handle of which looked spiky and fancy.

Romeo looked above the knight-looking creature's head to see it's difficulty and name.

**SPIRIT WARRIOR KING ALEXANDER**

And right above his name was a bright red circle.

"I take it your the dungeon boss?" Romeo asked from below his throne,

"**Of course, and I take it your the one who's been killing off my warriors?**" The knight asked as his hands rest on the boney armrests of his throne.

"Yes, so what?" Romeo asked as he looks up at the boss.

To his surprise, Alexander began to laugh.

"**I must say! When I felt the presence of my warriors beginning to fade I had never thought it would be from a child of all things!**" Alexander jumps down from his throne, making Romeo jump back avoiding being in the knight's landing area. In doing so he felt the shock wave that the knight created from his descent, not to mention the small creator the king made in the concrete floor as well, "**However,**" his voice began to take on a menacing tone.** "I will not simply sit back and let a threat to me and my army stand idly by.**"

Alexander, with great speed, grabbed his long sword and delivered a large swing toward his foe.

However Romeo ducked to the floor and avoided the hit.

**BOOM!**

But that didn't mean the ruler of the Spirit Warriors didn't cause any damage.

Romeo looks around to see that at least six pillars that were in the throne room have been destroyed. This leaves the boy shocked at the awesome power of the dungeon boss.

Alexander notices this and smirks, "**I see that you realize what your truly up against boy.**" he starts to walk toward Romeo with a fierce look, though his helmet blocks any view of this, "**I will not spare you simply because you are a mere child, I will not show you any mercy, unlike the two knights that both tried to foolishly end me last time. They now spend the rest of their pathetic existence in my dungeon, if you have any prayers I suggest you say them now.**"

The dark purple haired boy rolls to the side as he quickly dodges a swing sent by the king with his long sword, the sheer force was enough to cause a small shock wave and destroy parts of the floor.

Romeo, thinking quickly, grabs his dagger and dashes at him to try and land a hit, however it was blocked by the spirit warrior king's sword. He tries in vain to land a strike but the Spirit King proved too fast as he kept blocking the attacks with his own weapon.

"**My turn**." Alexander stated before pulling his other hand back and delivering a powerful punch toward Romeo's gut, causing the boy to cough up blood and be sent flying toward the stairs that lead up the mighty bone throne, destroying them in the process.

The rpg mage was panting as he slowly begins to get up.

"_Fuck! Great speed and great strength as well! I need to think of something quickly!_" He said as he noticed the boss slowly begin to walk closer, he begins to think of anyway he can defeat this guy, he then gains an idea and dives into action.

Meanwhile, The Spirit Knight King was quickly smiling to himself, even though he didn't have a mouth, as he was thinking of several ways to kill this good for nothing boy, in the most painful and agonizing way possible.

He noticed that the boy bad his dagger vanish, meaning that Romeo stored it in his inventory.

"**I see your giving up, thats good, saves me the-**" Alexander stops as he noticed that the human boy suddenly disappeared, the king then suddenly noticed a large ball of blue energy running around the throne room at great speed, suddenly said ball of energy begins going right toward him.

He fortunately managed to block it with his sword, in doing so he was surprised by what he saw.

It was the same boy he was fighting earlier, only this time his teeth were sharper, his eyes glowing a eerie red, his hands were covered in gray fur and the tips of his fingers have become razor sharp claws. Not only that but a small patch of gray fur could be seen on his cheeks as well, finally he had a pair of wolf-like ears popping out of his head and a tail growing out of his behind, each having grey colored fur.

This was Romeo, in his Inner-Best Form.

**SKILL: INNER-BEAST**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**NO MAGIC REQUIRED**

**SOMETHING FEREAL LERKS DEEP WITHIN YOUR SOUL**

**WITH THIS SKILL'S ****ACTIVATION YOU WILL MORPH INTO SOMETHING MUCH MORE WILD**

**AND LET IT OUT**

**20+ ATTACK**

**20+ DEFENCE**

Alexander begin trying to jump and dodge all of Romeo's attacks at him, however he begins to take notice of the boy's growing speed, in fact he seemed to be getting stronger, "_**How is this possible!? He's getting even faster now!**_"

And he was right the dark purple haired boy was beginning to look like a blur again.

"_This Inner-Beast form is amazing!_" He thinks still trying to land a hit on Alexander, "_Though as amazing at it is, I'm still too slow, fortunately that can be fixed with my spirit skill!_"

**SPRINT**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**MOVEMENT SPEED WILL INCREASE BY 30% FOR THE NEXT TWO MINUTES**

**CAN CANCEL SKILL ACTIVATION ANY TIME**

"_If I used just the Inner-Beast skill then the advantage would have just been small._" He thinks before managing to land a slash on the king's gauntlet covered arm, causing it to leave slash marks on it and cause blue energy to spill out. "_But_ w_ith both of these skills used at once, I'll win!_"

"_**He managed to injure me!?**_" the dungeon boss shouted in his head. However that wasn't the only thing the boy did. Romeo managed to deliver several punches towards the king, leaving his armor damaged and cracked, revealing layers of his blue skin.

"Prepare to die!" Romeo shouts as he begins to slash and claw at the exposed area, making Alexander scream in pain as he did so. The boy then used his stronger clawed hands to grab the boss' head and begins to squeeze hard, crushing the helmet and beginning to make it crack and break.

Knowing full well if this goes on he would surely die, the king of the spirit warriors dashes back, his armor cracked, body bleeding, and his helmet cracked to reveal his left eye, which was glaring at the young boy in rage.

"**You, SLIMMY LITTLE PISS ANT!**" He roars as he throws his sword right at the boy, who was preparing to dodge it. However, the boss holds up his hand, which began to get covered in green energy. All of a sudden the sword that was heading towards Romeo began to increase in speed.

The blade slashed Romeo's left leg, leaving a gash there, and making him scream in pain.

The rpg mage grabs a hold of his now bleeding limb as he looks at Alexander who lefts his still glowing hand up in the air, which also caused the sword to also float in the air.

"_He's controlling the sword some how!_" Romeo thinks before another slash was made right on his chest, if it wasn't for the fact he was in Inner-Beast mode, he would probably be six feet under right now. After powering through the pain, Romeo looks up back at his attacker,

But then widen his eyes as the king closed the gap between them and kicked him extremely hard in his chest, sending him flying into the ceiling, not to mention the pain he felt due to being kicked in his slash wound on his chest.

A large crater was formed from the impact and it caused Romeo to land hard right on the King's Throne.

Alexander grits as he jumps up and lands right on the throne staring down at the panting boy.

He stretched out his hand and the sword he was controlling flies right back to him.

"**Get off my throne.**" Alexander raises the sword high and looked to be ready to slaughter Romeo into pieces, Romeo brought his hands up in an attempt to try and shield himself from the inevitable that was about to come.

"_**Ash Make: Ball!**_" A female voice shouted as a ball made of ash hit the king in the head, it didn't cause any damage but it did drive his attention away and made him turn around to see a blonde girl in a big hat standing there.

Romeo taking the chance grabbed his arm and held it in place before sending a powerful punch toward Alexander. The mighty king drops his weapon as Romeo begins to rapidly deliver punch after punch to him.

**SKILL: DELTA STRIKE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED **

Alexander eyes widen as the half-beast boy lands a powerful punch to his gut, causing his armor to crack and inevitably shatter.

"_**No this can't be happening! I'm the king of all the spirit warriors! I can't lose-**_" The boss rants in his head before his head was grabbed by Romeo who used all of his strength and managed to squeeze it together, exploding Alexander's head, ending his life.

**YOU HAVE KILLED SPIRIT WARRIOR KING ALEXANDER**

**YOU LEVELED UP!**

**YOU LEVELED UP!**

**YOU LEVELED UP!**

**STATS**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Name: Romeo Conbolt**

**Level: 20**

**HP: 350**

**MP: 270**

**Job: none**

**Title: Beast-Slayer**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Skills: Muscularity Lv.2 , Sprint Lv.1, etc**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Strength: 36+**

**Dexterity: 33+**

**Endurance: 35+**

**Intelligence: 32+**

**Wisdom: 32+**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Remaining Stat Points: 10**

**ALERET**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**YOU HAVE REACHED LEVEL 20!**

**EVERY 20 LEVELS THE AMOUNT OF HP AND MP YOU GAIN THROUGH STAT CHANGES WILL DOUBLE**

Romeo pants heavily as his Inner-beast mode wears off and he looks up to his savior, only to widen his eyes again.

"Lynnsday what the hell are you doing here!?" He said looking at her. "I told you to leave."

"Wow, nice way to thank someone who just saved your life." She stated looking at him, "Your welcome by the way."

The boy just lets out a sigh, "Whatever, I'm just glad I managed to survive." he said chuckling before turning his attention back to the dead body of Alexander.

He then opens up his shop and buys three healing potions, each costing 300 jewels.

"Woah whats that?" Lynnsday asked upon seeing the screen, and seeing her childhood best friend drinking a potion with a red liquid inside. In doing so Romeo's injuries begin to heal. After which he stores the rest in his inventory.

"Item shop," He explained, "I can buy stuff from here I may need later, and sell stuff in case I need some extra money."

"Nice." She compliments.

The rpg mage then looks over at Alexanders body and begins to loot it.

**YOU HAVE COLLECTED**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**SKILL STONE**

**100,000 JEWELS**

**ALEXANDER'S CHEST PLATE ARMOR**

"Alright, another skill stone!" Romeo cheers as he takes it out and breaks it.

**{SKILL: WARRIOR'S TOUCH HAS BEEN LEARNED}**

**NO MAGIC REQUIRED **

**A POWER THAT USED TO BELONG TO SPIRIT WARRIOR KING ALEXANDER**

**IT IS NOW IN YOUR HANDS**

**CONTROL OBJECTS WITHOUT TOUCHING THEM**

"Wait really?" Romeo asked as he holds up his hand and begins making his spirit dagger float around in the air before landing back in his hand. "So thats how he was able to manipulate his sword like that." he said remembering how the boss injured him with his sword.

"What about the armor thing you got?" Lynnsday asked.

"Oh yeah!" Romeo said pressing the armor he got in his inventory.

**[ITEM: ALEXANDER'S CHEST PLATE ARMOR]**

**TYPE: ARMOR**

**A CHEST PLATE ARMOR PIECE THAT USED TO BELONG TO SPIRIT WARRIOR KING ALEXANDER.**

**WHEN WORE, PHYSICAL ATTACKS DO 20% LESS DAMAGE**

**IF YOUR STRENGTH STAT ISN'T ABOVE 30 THAN YOUR MOVEMENT SPEED WILL ****DECREASE**

"Hold on, didn't you destroy his armor during your fight?" The daughter of wakaba asked.

"Yeah I'm confused by that to." Romeo admits, scratching his head.

**_I can explain, basically the "system" allows you to retain certain objects from foes, even if there destroyed during your battles._**

"That doesn't make any sense." Lynnsday stated to Game Master.

**_Hey! I'm giving him stuff that he shouldn't even be getting! You should be greatful!_**

Romeo then presses the equip button, suddenly a green outline of the armor appeared on his body before fading away.

"Huh, I thought I put that armor on." Romeo complains as he doesn't see it on him.

_**Another effect of the system is that it also allows you to equip outfits, but also makes it optional for them to be seen by others, you still gain the effects even if they are invisible.**_

"Well thats convient." Lynnsday stated, "If that wasn't the case you'd have to mix up a bunch of equipment from fallen enemies, then you'd be a laughing stock."

"Yeah you can say that agai-" The rpg mage suddenly stops before turning around towards another doorway that was in the throne room.

"Romeo what are- WHO ARE THEY!?" Lynnsday screamed upon seeing two knight-like figures approaching them.

On the right was a tall figure covered head to toe in metallic white armor with a fancy design on it. On his left hip was a long white sword with the same fancy decor on it as the armor. On his back was a light blue cape that reached down to his knees. Last thing you would notice about him was his glowing golden eyes, that were staring right at Romeo.

On the left was an equally tall figure, this time however he was covered head to toe in pure black metallic armor with a hellish yet fancy design on it. His armor also sported some spikes on it, his helmet though had a pair of two horns on it that pointed upwards. He also sported two swords that were strapped to his hips and they had the same designs as his armor not to mention black as well, but it was resting on his right hip. Lastly was his blood-red cape that reached to his knees and his glowing purple eyes.

Romeo gains a slight panicked look and holds his dagger threateningly towards them, while also protectively stepping in front of Lynnsday.

Both of them stop just mere 2 feet from the human children.

For a while Romeo has a stare off with them.

"_Dammit, I probably could handle one of them, but two I'm not sure!_" He thinks, "_Not to mention I still tired after my last match._"

Both of the two figures then look down to see the now dead body of the Spirit Warrior King.

Just then the white one begins to speak, "**Were you the one who took down Alexander...?**"

"Yes..." Romeo said as he expecting another fight to happen.

However, what he didn't expect was the two knights to drop to one knee, bowing right in front of him.

"**We are eternally great full.**" The black one stated.

"Huh?" a confused Romeo asked.

"**A few years ago we both came here to finish him off our selves, however we were novices back then. After our defeat he threw us in the dungeon, where we had nothing to do except practice our magic and fighting skills.**" The white one began to explain, "**And because you killed him, we were finally free from our eternal prison.**"

**"If it wasn't for you we would still be rotting in there**." The black one begins to say. "**And so we owe you are lives. If you don't mind me asking what is your name?**"

"Romeo Conbolt."

"**We pledge are loyalty to you, Romeo Conbolt!**" They both say at the same time, right before a screen pops up.

**PANTHEON AND HADES**

**WISH TO SERVE YOU**

**DO YOU ACCEPT THIS**

**YES OR NO**

Romeo looks at the screen in surprise.

"Well what are you waiting for, accept it." Lynnsday tells him.

"What?"

"I mean whats wrong with them wanting to serve you," She begins to say, "Plus they look pretty tough, might be a good idea to have them as allies."

"But they were trapped down here for a while, I don't want to suddenly take away their freedom again." Romeo argues.

"You are too kind sometimes Romeo." Lynnsday states.

"Hey it's just how I am," Romeo says, "Besides they're knights, don't they have a kingdom to serve or something?"

His childhood friend just sighs, "Look, if you have all these concerns why not just ask them."

Romeo was about to say something before realizing she was right, why not ask them?

"Pantheon, Hades." the boy calls out as the white and black knights both look up at him.

"Before I make my decision, I want to ask: Are you really ok with serving under me instead of being free? And do you two serve any kingdoms?"

"**To answer your second question no.**" The white one known as Pantheon started to say, "**We were trained in the art of knightly hood at a very young age together. However we did that not because we served a country, but because we merely wanted to get stronger. A few years ago we came to this place thinking it would be easy, however we were wrong and were easily defeated.**"

"**Alexander's dungeon also had ways from preventing us from escaping, both by physical means and magical means.**" the black one known as Hades continued, "**We had nothing to do except get stronger. But we also lived by a code: If someone were to save our lives, we would serve that person until death. And if it wasn't for you we would be still be here rotting away.**"

"**Exactly!**" Pantheon agreed, "**We would be honored to serve you, Romeo.**"

After hearing this Romeo hits yes button. And before he knew it the two knight suddenly vanished.

**YOU HAVE GAINED THE ABILITY TO SUMMON PANTHEON AND HADES!**

**PLEASE CHOOSE A WORD TO SAY AS YOUR SUMMONING PHRASE**

**TO SUMMON A CREATURE, SIMPLY SAY THEIR NAME BEFORE SAYING THE PHRASE.**

"_Command phrase huh?_" He asked himself, "Rise."

**COMMAND PHRASE, RISE, SET.**

Romeo then puts his hand out, "Pantheon, Hades, **_RISE_**."

Suddenly, two magic circles appeared, one white one black.

The white produced light and the black produced darkness.

Both elements began to take the shape of both the black and white knights that Romeo had just met before they appeared again.

Once again they both kneeled in front of him.

**PANTHEON **

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**LEVEL 5**

**RANK: KNIGHT**

**HADES**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**LEVEL 5**

**RANK: KNIGHT**

"**What is that you need from us Master Romeo?**" They both asked in unison.

Romeo smiled, "Sorry guys, just testing out my new summoning ability, you guys can leave now."

"**Understood.**" They both said before vanishing again.

**{SKILL: YIN AND YANG SUMMONING HAS BEEN LEARNED!}**

**100 MP REQUIRED FOR EACH OF THEM**

**YOU HAVE GAINED THE ABILITY TO SUMMON PANTHEON AND HADES TO YOUR AID **

"Alright! Reached level 20 and managed to gain a new weapon and skills!" Romeo grins at Lynnsday who just smiles.

"Thats great Romeo but how are we getting out of-HHHHEEEEEERRRRREEEE!"

"WOAHHHH!"

Both of them screamed as a portal opened underneath them, taking them out of the dungeon.

**AN: Done! Next chapter Romeo faces Twilight Ogre again!**


	5. Settling the Debt and A New Quest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters, just the OCs.**

**Chapter 5**

**Settling the Debt and A New Quest**

**In The Real World**

"AHHHHHHH- OOF." Both Romeo and Lynn say as the portal opens again and they find themselves in the real world, right in the middle of the park.

"Ow that stings." Lynnsday says, "But at Least were back home right Romeo?"

"Yeah.." Romeo said as they both opened there eyes.

And with that both blushed at the position they were in.

Romeo was laying down on the grass, with Lynnsday on top of him.

They stayed like that for about three seconds before quickly getting off of each other and standing up, cheeks red.

Both of them were pretty thankful that they were the only ones in the park as well.

"A-Anyway, I think I'm just gonna head home." Romeo says, "Dad could be back any minute now, and I don't need him to worry."

"O-Ok," she said looking at him, "But you are gonna tell the others about this correct?"

"Yeah, don't worry." Romeo stated, "Not now, maybe tomorrow."

"Just make sure you tell them ok?" Lynnsday said.

"Ok ok, I will don't worry." Romeo reassured, "Goodnight Lynnsday, get home safely."

Lynnsday nods and watches as her childhood friend begins running back home.

* * *

**Romeo's room**

The young rpg mage managed to return home and was now in his own room, changing out of his new clothes and back into his Natsu-like attire.

He then goes onto his bed and brings up his Stat screen again.

**STATS**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Name: Romeo Conbolt**

**Level: 20**

**HP: 350**

**MP: 270**

**Job: none**

**Title: Beast-Slayer**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Skills: Muscularity Lv.2 , Sprint Lv.1, etc**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Strength: 36+**

**Dexterity: 33+**

**Endurance: 35+**

**Intelligence: 32+**

**Wisdom: 32+**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Remaining Stat Points: 10**

"Hmmmmm," Romeo begins to think, "I still haven't used those 10 Stat Points I got."

He looks at his five stats.

"I am going to have to deal with Twilight Ogre, and I did get a new skill that I need Magic for." He begins to say, "But I also have other skills that are really good that don't require magic."

Romeo says as he remembers about his Sprint, Inner-Beast, and Warrior's Touch skills.

"But I'm gonna need good strength for that as well."

The boy stays quiet as he tries to think of a way to get through this.

After he begins adding his stat points.

**STATS**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Name: Romeo Conbolt**

**Level: 20**

**HP: 410**

**MP: 310**

**Job: none**

**Title: Beast-Slayer**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Skills: Muscularity Lv.2 , Sprint Lv.1, etc**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Strength: 41+**

**Dexterity: 33+**

**Endurance: 38+**

**Intelligence: 32+**

**Wisdom: 34+**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Remaining Stat Points: 0**

"Hopefully that should do." He sends the screen away as he hears someone downstairs opening his front door, which wouldn't be possible as his bedroom was upstairs.

"_Increasing my Wisdom skill really has made my senses sharper._" was what the purple haired boy thought before going downstairs to see who was coming in, though he already had a strong guess.

And his guess was right as his dad walked inside.

"Dad, your back." Romeo says happily running toward him, giving him a hug.

Macao stares down at his son before hugging him back, "Hey Romeo, your doing ok?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking."

"Thats good." The older Conbolt stated before adopting a serious look. "But Romeo, can we talk for a minute?"

"_I can already tell where this is going._" The son of Fairy Tail's Fourth Guild master thinks before nodding.

"I don't think I have to tell you about the state we are in with Twilight Ogre," Macao starts.

"No you don't." Romeo answers, looking down.

"And I take it you've been avoiding the guild because your still ashamed over what happened?" The oldest Conbolt asked.

"Yeah, though I am getting over it." Romeo half-lied to his father.

"Thats good to hear." Macao smiled, "We don't blame you for what happened, you just stood up fro us, I promise ok?"

The secret rpg mage just nods his head.

After a while of staying quiet Fairy Tail's current guild master continued.

"Look, we still need to owe Twilight Ogre, and they might come to our guild again." Macao states, "So please don't fight them back again. I don't want to see you in bandages again ok?"

"...Ok, dad, I understand." Romeo says looking at him.

"Good." Macao gets up and pats his son's head in reassurance, "Don't worry, Fairy Tail will get back to being number 1 again, someday."

And with that he begins to leave.

"I know dad." Romeo watches his father go, leaving him alone, "Cause I'm gonna be the one to do it."

* * *

**Late at Night**

Romeo was laying on his bed deep in thought.

His father had fallen asleep a while ago, so he granted him to be alone with his thoughts.

What was he thinking about you maybe asking?

Well let me explain.

Over the course of getting his new powers he has not only gotten stronger but has also been able to beat really strong monsters, so strong that he no doubt knew only people like the Tenrou group could beat them.

But that wasn't what he was thinking about, what he WAS thinking about though was why did he beat them so brutally.

Has he remembers, he repeatedly stabbed a dire wolf to death, sliced another one's head off, killed several spirit warriors, and smashed a dungeon boss' head to explode.

True while they weren't human, the fact of the matter is, he still did them without so much as a second thought.

The old him would have never done anything like that.

Wanting an answer he brings up his message board.

"Hey Game Master."

_**Yeah what is it kid**_

"I know you can read minds, so you know what I have been thinking about lately."

_**Correct.**_

"Ok then, so mind explaining why I suddenly started killing those guys like it was nothing?" Romeo began to ask looking at the screen.

_**Jeez can't this wait until morning?**_

"If your so powerful that you can read minds, give me rpg powers, give me quests, make portals that lead me to Mavis knows where, and take away my previous magics, then I highly doubt you need any sleep!" Romeo snaps at the screen.

_***Laughs* ok yeah, your right**_

"Good, now answer it."

_**Ok, when I gave you your RPG powers, I miiiight have altered your personality.**_

"YOU ALTERED MY PERSONALITY!?" Romeo practically screamed.

_**Easy kid, say it louder so the whole town could here you.**_

Romeo quiets down, "You altered my personality!?" He whisper-yells.

_**Hey, not by a whole lot, just enough so you wouldn't have any issues with killing those monsters the way you did. I swear. Besides your gonna need to do more stuff like that if you wanna survive in this world.**_

This leaves the boy to face palm, "I beginning to think asking you for help was a mistake."

_**Hey, you wanted to get stronger, I gave you that option, so don't whine about it now. Just get stronger would ya, after all you have to teach those twilight Ogre bastards a lesson don't ya?**_

The dark purple haired boy just sighs and closes the message board.

He then goes to an open window and climbs out, beginning to go on the flat roof of his house.

After doing a 360 degree spin, just to make sure no one was looking, he begins to put his hand out again.

"_**Pantheon, Hades, RISE!**_"

And with that two familiar looking white and Black magic circles appeared again, right before both yin yang knights appeared.

Both of them showed respect for their master and kneeled down before him.

"**What is it that you seek from us Master Romeo.**" Pantheon asked.

"_Is that what they're going to call me?_" Romeo thinks before looking down at them. "Alright you two it's time to prove yourselves to me."

They both remain silent as to hear what he wanted them to do.

"You two are gonna be the neighborhood watchmen, your going to protect all the innocent people here." Romeo begins, "Your not gonna kill anyone got it? The guild already has enough problems, doesn't need murder charges along with those. Just beat them up to the point of knocking out or just until all the bones in their bodies are broken."

"**Is that all?**" Hades asked.

"No." Romeo said taking out two pieces of paper and begins to write something on them before giving it to the two knights.

On the paper was the words: LV.0

"I want you to scar this on all the bodies you defeat, but I also don't want you guys to be seen, so if someone's coming then forget about the scaring thing and just leave and stay hidden." Romeo started to finish up, "Meet back here with me at 6:00 am when your done. And again, make sure your not followed or seen."

"**Understood Master.**" The white knight stated.

"Good, now go!" And with that both of the knights head off in the late darkness.

After which the boy brings up the settings screen again.

**SETTINGS**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**SCREEN COLOR: ← BLUE →**

**WORD COLOR: ← WHITE →**

**SCREENS CAN BE SEEN BY EVERYONE: **YES**-NO**

He presses the YES button again.

Romeo sighs and begins to go back to his bedroom, "Hopefully this will make living in Magnolia better."

* * *

**Next Morning **

The dark purple haired mage wakes up at 6:00 am.

And to his surprise he sees both knights right in front of him, bowing to him.

"**We did as you requested master.**" Hades stated.

"Thats great to hear you two." Romeo stated with a smile on his face.

**PANTHEON**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**LEVEL 7**

**RANK: KNIGHT**

**HADES**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**LEVEL 7**

**RANK: KNIGHT**

"It appears, you two went up two levels when you guys went out." Romeo grins at this, "You two more than proved yourselves."

"**Thank you Master Romeo.**" Pantheon said.

"Your welcome, now vanish." And with that the two knights disappeared again.

Romeo then gets up and begins to get ready to go to the guild.

* * *

**At The Guild Hall**

"Romeo your back." Max stated smiling.

"Good to have ya back man." Nab said happy to see the young one back.

"Are you hungry?" Kinana asked looking at him.

The secret rpg mage was surrounded by his guildmates that were more than happy to see him back all better.

"Guys I'm fine, thanks." Romeo stated to them, which managed to get them to back off.

The boy then sits himself at the bar just reading a book to himself.

"So Romeo, did you hear?" Laki asked.

"About what?" He looks up from his book as the wood-make mage gave him a newspaper.

**_FIORE'S WEEKLY_**

**MAGNOLIA HAS THERE VERY OWN VIGILANTES**

**Local reports show that many of Magnolia's criminals have been taken care of by two people.**

**The two themselves are unknown but eye witness reports say they saw what appeared to be knights.**

**Though both were too quick and stealthy to be caught on camera, so it is un sure if this is true or not**

**Also, the criminals themselves had these symbols scarred into their skin.**

The paper than showed off pictures of five badly beaten bad guys having the Lv.0 symbols on them.

**Thanks to these two the crime rate in Magnolia has been brought down ****considerably**

**Not to mention more criminals have been brought to justice**

**But the question still remains: Who are these two warriors of justice? And what are they after?**

**Only time will tell.**

"Huh? Two knights?" Romeo asked, acting surprised by this.

"Yeah you didn't hear?" Max asked joining in, "I heard one of them defeated over 30 mages at once."

"Really, I heard one of them defeated a high ranking dark mage with just one hit." Droy said biting his turkey leg.

"For real, I overheard one of them managed to destroy an entire sex slave trading building with just a couple hits." Kinana stated.

However, Romeo stopped listening in on their conversation and looked around, he began to notice an absence of two females from the guild.

"_Man, glad Pantheon and Hades didn't turn out to be secret bosses, I probably wouldn't have won against them._" the boy thinks before getting their attention, "Hey guys, where is Lynnsday and Asuka?"

"Asuka wanted Lynnsday to take her to the park for some playtime." Alzack answered him with a smile.

"Thats good to here." Romeo said smiling as an image in his head of the two playing together came in.

**CRASH!**

But it would quickly fade away as the sound of a table braking and someone groaning in pain caught the Fairy Tail Mage's attention.

And upon doing so they were met with the sight of Macao getting up after beginning thrown into one of the tables, by none other than Twilight Ogre.

"Ha! The Guild Master of Fairy Tail, brought down by a single fucking swing of my kanabo." Thibault boasted as he along with the rest of his team laughed and began trashing the place. They were kicking over tables, trashing the bookshelves, etc.

"Are you okay!?" Wakaba asked his best friend.

"I'll be fine." Macao grunts through the pain.

"We shouldn't have to take this!" Max asked as he starts generating sand in his hand.

"_He's right we shouldn't!_" Romeo thinks in his head, clenching his fist. "_I have to do something!_"

**BING!**

Romeo turns his head and sees he has been sent another screen.

**EMERGENCY QUEST**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**SIX ENEMIES HAVE COME TO DO THE PLAYER'S LOVED ONES HARM**

**OBJECTIVE: DEFEAT THE SIX ****ENEMIES**

**ENEMIES DEFEATED: [0/6]**

"_The system is even asking to beat them!_" Romeo thinks as he sees Matten Ginger make eye contact with him.

"No don't!" Macao screamed at the sand mage

"Hey dechi!" She stated getting the rest of her guild's attention, "It's the weak boy who tried to stand up to us last time dechi!"

This caused the other thug mages to grin and laugh widely as they continue to trash the place.

Making the boy grit his teeth.

"Hahaha, come on little hero, your gonna save your guild from us aren't you!?" Thibault roars at him as he begins to go right to Macao, "Your own dad's in danger, so do it kid! Do something that brings us down!"

Romeo clenched his fist tighter.

He begins to raise his weapon up in the air.

"What have you got kid! Everyone's waiting!" The ace of Twilight Ogre sneers as he brings down his large club right onto the Fourth GuildMaster of Fairy Tail.

**SLAM!**

However he was quickly dealt with as a powerful punch to his face was delivered, making him drop his weapon and causing him to crash, head-first into the wall, knocking him out cold.

Everyone practically froze in place as they saw Thibault suddenly collide with the guild hall's wall. As they all go back to the spot he was previously at to see what could cause such a thing to happen, they were all shocked upon seeing Romeo Conbolt with his fist out, and hair covering his eyes.

**ENEMIES DEFEATED: [1/6]**

"All you guys had to do was come here and peacefully get your money," Romeo begins to say to the still shocked Twilight Ogre members, "I tried to stop you before, but I was too weak then."

He holds out his hand and suddenly blue energy appeared in it, materializing his spirit dagger in his hand.

"But thats no longer the case anymore." Romeo looks up, unknown to the fact his eyes began to glow a fearsome green. "You people treated us like garbage, simply because you thought yourselves tougher than us."

"R-Romeo?" Macao asked in a worried tone.

"_I'm sorry dad, but I couldn't stand back and watch this anymore!_" The rpg mage thinks, "Well now your gonna know what it's like when someone stronger stomps on you, like the pitiful ants you are."

With Great Speed Romeo and three of the Twilight Ogre mages begin to fight.

One of them, with blonde hair styled very stupidly, tried to land a punch right to Romeo, however the boy merely side-stepped it and delivered his own punch to his face, breaking his nose, causing his body to slam really hard in the ground, making a small dust cloud, knocking him out cold.

The Shortest one, who used Metal Magic, tried to land hard metal projectile spikes in his direction.

**SKILL: SPRINT HAS BEEN ACTIVATED**

However, none of seemed to hit as the boy looked like he was getting faster, easily dodging all of them.

"Your annoying." The young dark purple haired mage stated as he grabbed his spirit dagger and delivered a hard slash to the short man's chest, making him scream in pain.

However, he would scream in even more pain as the slash wound soon caught on fire, by a light blue flame.

**EFFECT: "_PHANTOM BLAZE_" HAS BEEN ACTIVATED**

He would have screamed louder but was grabbed by his shirt and kicked into the floor with great force, knocking him out.

Suddenly Romeo jumps up to avoid an attack from a bald Twilight Ogre member, his sprint skill still active, he goes behind him and delvers a series of non-lethal slashes to his back before going back to his front and delivering a hard knuckle to his jaw, knocking out a few teeth and making him hit the ceiling hard, before landing on the floor, still somewhat conscious, however that was short lived as Romeo slammed his foot into his head, causing his skull to crack and to knock out the bald mage.

Romeo has an unfazed expression as he stares down the two members that remained.

Matten Ginger and the tallest one, wielding a large hammer.

Both shaking in fear.

"What are you standing around for dechi! Get him!" The pink haired lady screamed shoving the hammer wielder toward the boy.

Shaking off any fear left in him, the man prepares to swing his hammer right at him, Romeo, however, merely puts his hand out to his side, causing the large weapon to be stopped right away.

The mages of Fairy Tail didn't have time to be amazed by the sight even more than they already were as the son of Macao slashed at the Hammer-wielder, making him scream in pain.

Upon further inspection the mages find out that his entire left hand has been cut off, up the elbow even. He would have been bleeding a lot more but blue flames appeared on his new nob, crisping it up.

**EFFECT: "_PHANTOM BLAZE_" HAS BEEN ACTIVATED**

His screams fill the air as Romeo merely leaves him be.

Going to a sweating and fearing Matten Ginger.

"And then there was one." the rpg mage stated.

**ENEMIES DEFEATED: [5/6]**

"_Good thing I don't have to render my enemies unconscious for the system to count them as defeated._"

In a desperate attempt to defeat this monster in a child's body, as Matten put it, she launched both fire and ice blasts right at Romeo.

However his sprint skill still wasn't done yet and he simply dashed right behind her.

He grabs her by the throat and slams her into the floor,

"N-No." She tears up looking at him, "P-Please!"

However, Romeo wasn't having any of that as he begins to deliver punch after punch to her face with a fearsome expression, leaving it all bloody and bruised, knocking her out.

Romeo looks back at the hammer guy who's arm he chopped off, he managed to get the fire to go out by some miracle.

Hammer guy sees the boy glaring at him as he attempts to leave...

"Don't. Move." The rpg mage stated threateningly, making the man stay still.

Romeo stands a few inches away from him... and punches his gut hard.

Using his good hand, he holds his stomach and dropped to his knees, making it easier for Romeo to grab his throat and glare at him.

"Listen closely, cause I'm only going to say this once." Romeo threatens, holding his dagger dangerously close to the man's left eye, "Your going to take all of your buddies and leave. And while your at it tell your boss that Fairy Tail will pay off the money that we owe him, but-" he drives the knife into the hammer guy's eye causing him to scream in pain more. "If you guys pull a stunt like this again, I will personally cut all of your limbs off and watch you all scream as I do so, do I make myself clear." he digs the knife out of his now bleeding eye socket.

The Hammer guy begins to grab all of his knocked out guild members and rush out the door, wanting to have an extremely long distance between him and that boy as much as possible.

**ENEMIES DEFEATED: [6/6] [COMPLETED]✓**

**EMERNGENCY QUEST COMPLETED **

**REWARDS**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**REWARD 1: 100,000 JEWELS**

**REWARD 2: TITLE: THE ONE WHO OVERCAME FAILURE **

**REWARD 3: SKILL: DEATH-GLARE**

However Romeo wasn't paying attention to that screen.

He rubs the back of his head and looks sheepishly at the shocked Fairy Tail members.

"Yeah I guess I have some explaining to do don't I?"

**THUMP!**

Was what ringed through out the guild hall as Romeo watched as everyone other than him comedically fainted.

**_Wow got to admit, I expected a much more impressive reaction._**

* * *

**A Little While Earlier**

Lynnsday smiled as she and Asuka both were walking up the pathway back to Fairy Tail.

"Did you have fun?" Lynnsday asked smiling.

Little Asuka returns a smile as well.

"Yeah! Can we do it again?" She asked, Lynnsday nods at this.

They walk up the trail again.

"Hey Lynnsday." Asuka begins, "Is Romeo coming back?"

"Yeah, he should be back today." Lynnsday smiled picking the girl up, "Don't worry, we'll meet him again. And he'll play with you, take my word."

Asuka's eyes sparkle at this and cheers happily, the daughter of Wakaba couldn't help but smile at how cute the girl was being.

However that was short lived as she sees what looked like a Twilight Ogre Mage carrying other mages on his back fearing for his life.

The little cowgirl didn't notice as she was busy thinking of what to play with big brother Romeo.

Lynnsday was the only one who noticed and begins to walk faster up to the Fairy Tail guild.

Upon opening the door she was met with the sight of Fairy Tail's mages gathered around Romeo as he was showing off his new skills and the screens of his new powers.

Asuka eyes sparkled as she goes down and begins to run toward him, "I take it you told everyone?"

The guild all look back in shock to see Lynnsday.

"Yup." Romeo confirmed.

"Hang on she knew?" Wakaba asked, "For how long?"

"Yesterday." Both her and Romeo stated.

"Thats so cool!" Asuka shouted trying to touch the screen, though her hand just fazes through it.

Romeo chuckles at this, "Sorry Asuka," he pats her head, "But your not gonna touch it."

"Why not?" Asuka wines with a cute pout.

"Cause the screens don't work like that." Romeo says.

"Speaking of the screens, that one hasn't left your side yet." Macao points to the one.

**REWARDS**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**REWARD 1: 100,000 JEWELS**

**REWARD 2: TITLE: THE ONE WHO OVERCAME FAILURE **

**REWARD 3: SKILL: DEATH-GLARE**

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." The dark purple haired boy then begins to say each reward, causing three screens to pop up.

**YOU HAVE GAINED 100,000 JEWELS**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**{TITLE: THE ONE WHO OVERCAME FAILURE}**

**YOU HAVE FAILED BEFORE IN THE PAST**

**BUT YOU LOOKED PAST THOSE ****FAILURES AND HAVE GROWN STRONGER AS A RESULT **

**YOUR STATS INCREASE BY EACH HEALTH POINT YOU LOSE**

**1% STAT INCREASE EVERY 1% HP LOST**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**{SKILL: DEATH-GLARE HAS BEEN LEARNED}**

**130 MP REQUIRED**

**A SELECTED TARGET IS PUT IN A STATE OF FEAR FOR 1 MINTUE UPON GLARING AT THEM**

**SEVERAL TARGETS CAN BE SELECTED**

**EFFECT "_DREAD_": ALL STATS WEAKENED BY -50%**

Romeo looks at all of the screens in joy.

"Alright."

"Wait you got 100,000 jewels just like that!?" his father asked with his eyes turned into dollar bill symbols.

"_Thats what you choose to focus on._" Everyone thinks except for Asuka, who was still trying to touch one of the screens.

"Ok, as cool as this, is won't this cause problems for us," Warren asked the boy, "I mean sure they were destroying our place but, won't they come back with more people?"

"Doubtful." Romeo begins to say, "For one thing, I can keep leveling up, not only that but any police investigation would just go back to them, since I was defending us."

"That still doesn't sound good." Wakaba complained.

"Don't worry about it." Romeo assures, "I'll get Pantheon and Hades to deal with them."

"Who?" Kinana asked him.

"Oh right you haven't met them yet." The dark purple haired boy stated before he summons the two knights again.

The Fairy Tail mages watch in awe as the two black and white beings appear again bowing at Romeo.

"Woah!" Jet said surprised.

"Who are they!?" Droy asked also surprised.

"Like I said Pantheon and Hades, the two knights from the newspaper." Romeo explained, shocking them even more, "Pantheon, Hades, this is the fairy tail guild. Treat each of them with the utmost respect."

"**We understand. It is a pleasure to meet all of you-**" Hades begins to say before stopping midsentence, his eyes widening when he saw what he did.

Everyone looks confused at the black knight before they see Hades kneeling in front of Bisca and holding her hand...

And begins kissing it through his helmet.

"**Mistress thou art so quite quaint. Thy green hair shines bright'r than grass on a warmeth summ'r day. Those eyes of yours sparkleth m're than coequal the rarest of gem stones. T fills me with most wondrous happiness yond an unw'rthy sir such as myself couldst coequal setteth foot in the same building as a goddess such as yourself.**"

...

...

...

...

...

"Pantheon, please explain to me whats going on with Hades." Romeo whispers to the white knight, "And explain quickly, cause I think Alzack is about to lose it."

And sure enough, while Hades was continuing his word play and kissing the hand of a now uncomfortable Bisca, Alzack was grabbing his gun and aiming it right at the Black Knight, glaring holes right into him. And if looks could kill, Romeo thinks Hades would be six feet under right now.

"**Apologies Master Romeo.**" Pantheon says in a comically frustrated tone, "**Hades is known to hit on women he finds attractive.**"

"And the new fancy talk?"

"**He believes in the knights charm, so he talks like that to whoo women.**"

"Oh Mavis, will this be a problem in the future?" The dark purple haired boy asked sweat dropping. What if he had to face a beautiful lady in the future and he did this?

"**Fortunately he will follow your orders through and through. And will protect you no matter what, even if the enemy is a 'smoking hot piece of ass'. I believe thats how you humans put it.**" Pantheon answered.

"Thank goodness." Romeo says in relief. He then spots Alzack pulling out two guns, magic circles surround the black knights, his glare only getting more and more intense. "Please stop Hades."

**_No no no, this is getting interesting lets see where this goes._**

The white knight simply nods and goes fourth to his fellow knight.

After pulling the black knight back and a few hits on the head he finally stops.

Romeo explains to Hades about Bisca and Alzack's marriage and even about their daughter.

This time the knight kneels down face down in front of the gun couple.

"**My deepest apologies! I would never hit on a woman if I knew she was under the shackles of marriage**!" He said with deep regret.

"I-It's fine." Bisca said with an awkward smile. Alzack eventually calmed down. (though he was standing protectively close to Bisca.)

"Ok now that that's over with." Romeo says as he looks at the two knights, "I need you guys for something."

"**Yes Master, what is it?**" Both of them asked at once.

"Fairy Tail has some debt issues with them, we are gonna pay them off no worries about that. However they've been making it difficult for us to do so."

"**By vandalizing your guild hall I take it?**" Hades asked a nearby Nab, who nodded his head.

"**Which is not a wise move**." Pantheon stated holding a book.

Everyone looks at the white knight.

"What are you saying blank armor?" Laki asked, "And when did you get a book?"

"**I went to get it out of the bookshelf while you guys were talking.**" He explained.

"_For someone wearing pure white armor he moves surprisingly fast and quietly._" Romeo couldn't help but think.

"**I've been looking through this book of Fiore Laws and I've found some pretty interesting stuff.**" The white knight began to explain, "**First of all, you all owe them money, to which Master Romeo can happily pay off, however they also owe you guys.**"

"Come again?" Macao asked surprised.

"Yeah cause I'm not paying them shit after what they did to us." Romeo huffs.

"**Well think about it, they've been abusing and caused property damage to you guys for 7 full years,**" Pantheon said to them, "**And according to the law thats a crime, and if I count up the number of times they've done this, this adds up to nearly ten times the amount you owe them before it increased. In other words, they owe you in greater amounts than you owe them.**"

"Are you serious!?" Wakaba asked surprised.

"**Yes I am.**" Pantheon nods at them before grinning under his helmet. "**By tomorrow we will have your whole debt cleared out and more.**"

* * *

**Tomorrow at the Twilight Ogre Guild**

"**So this is the place right?**" Hades asked as he, Pantheon, Romeo, and Lynnsday arrived at the guild.

"Noooo, it says Twilight Ogre on here because they want to trick people." Lynnsday said with heavy amounts of sass.

"**I can do without the sarcasm.**" Hades stated giving the girl a look.

"Anyway, you two get in there and do your thing." Romeo said as he handed them a bag full of a large amount of the money he earned from his rpg quests.

"**Right away Master.**" Pantheon nods, "**Give us about 6-8 minutes.**"

And with that both of the yin yang knights go into the guild hall.

Exactly 6 minutes later the sounds of screaming, magic going off, and sword slashes could be heard.

"Should we be concerned?" Lynnsday asked Romeo.

"Nah, they had this coming along time." Romeo says smiling.

After a little while both knights walk out of the guild hall, dusting themselves clean with the bag of money in hand.

"Debt dealt with?" Romeo asked them looking up, only to receive a nod from the white knight and his money back from the black one.

"**You won't have to worry about them anymore.**" Hades tells them as both kids hi five each other.

"You guys have done well, I'll call you next time if I need you." Romeo stated and watches as they both vanish.

After which both young mages of Fairy Tail leave back to the guild hall.

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Ever since Fairy Tail had gotten the news that their money problem has finally been dealt with,

They began to do what they do best: Party.

Drinking beer, cheering, dancing, and of course some small fighting.

Romeo meanwhile was drinking some soda at a near by table, happy to finally help.

"Son what are you doing drinking all by yourself?" Macao asked going near him.

"Yeah your the man of the hour." Max says holding a drinking glass.

Pretty soon everyone crowds around Romeo.

_**Jeez people give the kid some space, it's making it hard for him to breathe**_

All of Fairy Tail look up at the Message Screen.

"So this is Game Master?" Macao asked as the screen begins to type again.

_**The one and only**_

"I would have introduced you guys to him yesterday," Romeo begins to say before looking at the screen, "However, for some reason I couldn't gain a response from you."

**_Yeah I didn't feel like talking to you guys at the moment. You ever have one of those days where you just want to be alone, that was basically me._**

...

"Ok so who is this guy?" Jet asked looking at Romeo.

"Game Master, he's the one who took away my Rainbow Fire and Purple Flare and replaced it with my rpg powers." Romeo explained drinking his soda.

"Is he a god of some sort?" Droy wonders eating another chicken leg.

_**HA! I wish! Unfortunately Gods don't play games, so no.**_

"So then what are you?"

_**That will be explained in time.**_

"Thats a little cryptic." Bisca says.

"What does that mean Mama?" Asuka asked.

"She's saying he's mysterious." Alzack says to his daughter.

"Oh."

After that Lynnsday begins to speak up.

"So Romeo," The ash-make mage asked getting his attention, "Got any other plans?"

The Rpg mage stops and thinks about it.

"Not really, I already solved Fairy Tail's debt problem, I think I'll just use the time I have now and just chill out for a bit." Romeo says to her.

"For real?" Lynnsday asked him raising an eyebrow, "You know you could gain a new quest at any moment right?"

"Yeah I know." the boy smiled, "But until then-"

**BING!**

"Told ya." Lynnsday said smiling as she sees the screen pop up next to him.

**YOU HAVE BEEN SENT A QUEST**

**QUEST: Domination of the Strong**

**DO YOU WISH TO DO THE QUEST?**

**{YES} OR {NO}**

"Ok, Game Master, what is this?" Romeo asked as his message board pops up.

_**It's a quest genius, what does it look like.**_

"I know that, I mean why now all of a sudden?" He asked him again.

**_Because last time I checked you wanted to help bring Fairy Tail back on top, and that ain't gonna happen unless you get even stronger than you are now._**

The Dark Purple Haired Boy rubs his templates, he had to admit while Game Master was annoying at times, he was right.

_**I know I'm right, thats why I'm telling you this**_

"Fine." Romeo rolls his eyes and accepts.

**QUEST**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**OBJECTIVE: TRAVEL TO THE COUNTRY OF CAELUM**

The entire Fairy Tail Guild Practically widened their eyes at this.

"Wait! What is this!?" Romeo screams.

**_It's a quest, just one that won't take place here._**

"Why are you sending my son all the way over there!?"

"Wait, isn't he just going to send you over there through a portal and then send you right back here?" Lynnsday asked.

**_This time no. This quest is going to take about 3 months._**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THREE MONTHS!?" Lynnsday, Romeo, and Macao screamed at once.

_**BECAUSE, he has to go and get stronger than he is now. Besides he himself also told me that he wants to also get Fairy Tail back on top, and in order to do that you guys need to win the Grand Magic Games right?**_

"Well... yeah, he's not wrong." Laki stated rubbing the back of her head.

_**Exactly, plus I can assure you other guild mages that compete there are WAY beyond level 20, if you truly wish to bring Fairy Tail out on top again, then you'd be wise to accept this quest.**_

"I'm... still not sure." Macao said uneasy. He doesn't like the idea of his son being away from him for that long, especially out on his own.

**_*sigh* Look, Macao think of it like this: This will be a good opportunity for your son, he can see new places, meet new people, not to mention get stronger. Plus he can always summon Pantheon and Hades to aid him if he ever needs it._**

"Well when you put it like that... ok." Macao agrees.

"Wha, seriously!?" Romeo asked his father like he was crazy.

"Romeo, you yourself have stated how much you want to help the guild." Macao begins to say, "Well if you go on this training trip you can."

The Fourth Master of Fairy Tail goes down and puts his hands on his son's shoulders, "Please son, for the guild."

Romeo looks up to see everyone looking at him with warm smiles, thumbs up, they believed he could.

The boy lets out a sigh but then smiles, "Ok I'll do it."

The guild cheered again for the dark purple haired boy.

* * *

**At Night in Romeo's room**

The dark purple haired boy was busy grabbing all of the supplies and putting them in his Inventory Screen.

"Gonna need some extra clothes, food, water, a pillow, some sheets, my tooth brush and tooth paste." He says putting them all inside the floating blue screen, "Oh! And my Lacrima boy game system and video games!"

And with that he was done.

"Is that seriously it?" Lynnsday's voice rings throughout his room, startling him.

"AH! Lynnsday! What the hell!? Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." she laughed a bit before looking at him, "So your all ready?"

"Got everything I need right here." Romeo says gesturing to his Inventory Screen.

"All in your Inventory Screen?" Lynnsday questions.

"Yup." Romeo boasts, "One of the benefits of having Rpg powers. No need for suit cases or backpacks. Everything I need is right at my finger tips."

"Cause you really need your Lacrima Boy." Lynnsday says giving him a look.

"Oh your right!" Romeo said hitting his fist into his palm upon realizing something, "I need the charger."

The Ash-Make mage face palms, "That isn't what I-Oh never mind." she said seeing him put his charger in.

Romeo then gets the rest of his stuff he needs and puts it in the Inventory Screen, "Alright that should be everything." The boy then shuts down the screen.

"You really going through with this?" His childhood friend asked him. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'll be honest, at first I didn't," Romeo started, "But, the more I thought about it, the more this could be beneficial to the guild, not to mention I can take on even stronger opponents."

"Still it could be dangerous." She said walking towards him.

"Even so, I can simply get stronger, not to mention I have two strong knights by my side." Romeo smiled at her.

The blond haired girl looks away with a small blush on her face, trying to control these weird thoughts flooding her head about her dark purple haired friend.

"Romeo, look, before you go there is something I need to tell you." Lynnsday begins as Romeo turns to look at her. "I know your gonna become very strong one day, to the point that maybe even people outside of Ishgar might find out. Your gonna blow so many people's minds with your magic. Just... please don't forget me when you do."

"Why on earth would you think I would forget about you?" Romeo asked a bit shocked she would even think that.

"Well Romeo, I'm not gonna become that strong." Lynnsday said looking down, kicking a little bit, "I mean I don't have a magic like yours or some kind of strong rare magic, hell I'd be lucky to even win a battle against even some dark guild mages." She looks down with a smile, "Your gonna meet so many strong people, I... I just don't want you to forget me ok?"

"Lynnsday, please stop with the nonsense." Romeo stated looking at her, "I don't care if your powerful or not. You were here to comfort me when I was depressed after finding out that Natsu and the others were killed by Acnologia. I was sad beyond belief, but you were there for me when i needed it. Thanks to you I was able to get by these seven full years without a problem." he gives her a small hug, "Your not useless, there's more to a person than just how strong they are, don't you ever forget that."

He lets go and smiled at her.

Lynnsday's face lights up faster than a red Christmas Light as she walked out of his room quickly, thinking closely to what he just said.

_**This kid has no Idea whats coming, in more ways than one.**_

* * *

_**Next Day at the Train Station**_

_**"**_You packed your clothes?"

"Yes dad." Romeo said to his old man.

"And some food and water?"

"Yes." Romeo stated rolling his eyes as his train arrived

"Of course you remembered your blankets right-"

"DAD ENOUGH!" Romeo comically yells, as everyone laughs at the display, watching the protective dad act this way toward his son.

With a sigh Romeo waves goodbye to his fellow guildmates, "I'm off, see you guys in three months."

"Right." Max said as he and Warren give him a thumbs up.

"Make sure to bring back lots of treasures from your adventures!" Kinana says to him as he nods.

With one final Goodbye he gets in the Train as he starts to ride along the tracks to Caelum.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

"The capital of Crocus, it's lovely this time of year isn't it?" Romeo asked his two companions smiling to himself.

After three months of training he changed quite a bit.

The thirteen year old boy was much taller now, not to mention his outfit changed.

He was now in a white shirt with blue outlining, under a red sleevless shirt, and black wrist bands that had white outlining. He also had green pants that were tucked into his light brown boots, and were held together, along with his shirts by a white sash. The most noticeable feature however was the desert cloak he was around his neck, with the hood down and the rest was on his back in a cape-like fashion.

"You can say that again." A male voice said to the rpg mage with a grin.

He was a tan skinned boy, around 14 years old, he was tall, a bit shorter than Romeo but still tall. He had green eyes, black hair that spiked down. However the thing that sets him apart from Romeo was the clothes he was wearing. He was wearing a blue t shirt and dark blue pj pants. Yes he was wearing pjs outside. The only outside clothes on him were his white sneakers.

This was Greg Vice, a mage Romeo met on his journey.

"Though I would really like it if people weren't staring at us." A female voice stated before the sound of a straw slurp could be heard.

"They aren't staring at us, they are just staring at you." Greg stated sweat dropping at her.

"Why?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

The female in question was a young woman around the age of 20. She has green hair in a bob with bangs cut above her eyes, along with two, purple cross-shaped objects attached to the sides of her head like horns. She was also wearing silver cross-shaped earrings. Her standard style of dress shows off the front of her body. She wears something akin to that of a gold colored swimsuit showing her huge bust and a golden fancy coat with purple-indented flower patterns across its design, along with purple fur around the collar. The swimsuit is designed with a single curved line with multiple arches in the middle while separating the upper part of it from the more detailed lower part. The upper parts of the swimsuit is in gold while the lower parts of it has a dark-brown color with horizontal gold colored diamond shapes scattered all over it. In addition, she wears a dark-brown choker around her neck with golden chains attached to it, running across her back in a T-shaped pattern. She completes her outfit with a pair of dark-brown high heels.

This was Brandish, a former member of the Spriggan 12, who now travels with Romeo, who she also met on his journey.

"Do I seriously have to say this?" Greg asked giving her a look, "Your literally walking around in a bikini!"

"Says the boy wearing pajamas." She simply stated sipping her mango drink.

"Hey don't diss the power and comfort of pjs!" the tanned boy shouts.

"Alright you two enough!" Romeo shouts to them as he got them to where he wanted to be.

Right in front of the three was a decently sized arena where mages would go and duel each other for either entertainment, fun, or for any local guilds to see their stuff and recruit them. But today was a massacre.

Standing there laughing his ass off while being surrounded by the knocked out and hurt bodies of mages was Orga Nanagear, the Lightning God-Slayer of Sabertooth. He was there along with Sting, Lector, Rogue, Frosh, and Rufus.

"This is where game master told you to go?" Greg asked.

"Yup."

Brandish merely drinks her mango drink again, "Just hurry up and beat him would ya, I wanna see this guild of yours."

Romeo nods as he walks over there.

"Yeah! Who wants to go at me next!" The green haired man shouted still laughing, many mages back off nervously.

Sting lets out a chuckle, "Seems like no one wants to take him on."

"After what he just did, backing away is actually quite logical." Rogue says.

"You can say that again." Lector agrees nodding his head.

"Frosh thinks so to!" The green exceed stated.

"This is a day he will surely remember." Rufus stated with his eyes closed while holding his hat.

"Aww come on don't be shy." Orga boasts with a green pumping his chest out, "Anybody here that can take down the great Lightning God-Slayer!?"

"I will." Everyone who was around the Arena all turned to see Romeo standing there in the most badass way he could be, smirking right at Orga, arms crossed.

Which of course got everyone, except Greg and Brandish, to laugh.

"Is he for real!?"

"He'll get beaten for sure!"

"This is gonna be a slaughter."

"Call an ambulance, were gonna need it soon."

Romeo was hearing all the comments, though it didn't bother him.

"Look kid," The Lightning God-Slayer begins to say, "Don't be cocky, alright. I'm a Lightning God-Slayer, you basically have a snowball's chance in hell to beat me. So why don't you run along back home and-"

Orga however stopped talking, wondering what was wrong everyone looked to find the dark purple haired boy gone.

"What tha...?"

"Right here." The green haired sabertooth mage would have looked to his left, but unfortunately a blue energy covered fist collides with his face, sending him rather far, making a large dust cloud.

Everyone stopped laughing as their faces easily changed to disbelief. Upon looking to see who could do such a thing, they were shocked to see the same boy who challenged him, standing there, fist encased in energy, and a small screen next to him.

**SKILL: DELTA STRIKE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED**

Romeo smiled as he sees Orga getting up, "Nice to see your getting up," the boy cracks his knuckles, "Makes this a whole lot more fun."

"How did you-"

"Just before I punched you, ya said I didn't have a chance to beat you, and you had the audacity to call me cocky?" Romeo grins at him, before looking at him with those glowing eyes of his, "Unfortunately for you, your the arrogant one here, and I think it's time we knocked you down off your high horse.

**STATS**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Name: Romeo Conbolt**

**Level: 43**

**HP: 930**

**MP: 830**

**Job: none**

**Title: ****The One who Overcame Failure ****(+1 More)**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Skills: Muscularity Lv. MAX, Sprint Lv. MAX, etc**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Strength: 64+**

**Dexterity: 56+**

**Endurance: 61+**

**Intelligence: 55+**

**Wisdom: 57+**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Remaining Stat Points: 0**

**AN: And done! Hope you guys liked it! And remember I still haven't decided on a job for Romeo yet, have any ideas PM me or reply it.**


	6. A Fight, a New Home, and the Challenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, just the OCs.**

**Chapter 6**

**A Fight, a New Home, and the Challenge**

**Fairy Tail Guild**

The guild was partying hard upon the return of the Tenrou Group.

Natsu and Gray were fighting, some of them were getting their pictures painted by Reedus, Levy and Lucy were chatting it up with Max and Laki, Cana was drinking with Macao, Wakaba, and Makarov, meanwhile Erza was in disappear upon finding out Alzack and Bisca got married without her there.

However, the absence of another person causes the pink haired dragon-slayer to stop fighting and look around.

"Hey Macao." Natsu asked getting the older guild mage's attention, "Wheres Romeo at?"

The fourth guild master stops for a moment, "Right I forgot you guys don't know yet."

This got everyone's attention, "What do you mean by that?"

"He went on a training trip three months ago." Jet stated from his spot with Levy, Droy, Gajeel, and Pantherlily. "He went to get stronger, and thanks to his new powers it was a lot easier for him to."

"New powers?" Levy asked her teammate while raising an eyebrow.

"Ones that allow him to level up." Droy says before eating his chicken leg, "Literally."

"Huh?" Lucy asked still not getting it.

"Romeo gained the power to get stronger like in an RPG video game," Lynnsday says out loud as she was sitting with Wendy and Carla.

"Wait seriously?" Gray asked amazed, someone with that kind of power could be legendary.

"He took down six mages all by himself at just level 20 even." Kinana said adding her two cents.

"And keep in mind, he has gone away for three months, no doubt he leveled up even higher now." Max said smiling

"So wait when is he coming back?" Natsu asked with excitement in his voice.

"Natsu please don't, I know that look, do not pick a fight with Romeo when he returns." Lucy says to the fire dragon-slayer.

"Awww, come on!" Natsu speaks with a pout. "Just for a little?"

"Yeah I want in on this to!" Gray shouts smirking, his shirt magically off.

"Gray! Your clothes!" Cana shouts from her area at the bar.

"Seriously!?" The ice-make mage shouts scrabbling to find his shirt.

"Well if Salamander and Stripper are getting in on this, I might as well to." Gajeel grins cracking his knuckles.

"Gajeel!" Levy says surprised.

"Hey!" Natsu begins shouting, "I get to fight Romeo first!"

"And what makes you worthy of going first!?" Gray shouts back as he headbutts his rival.

"Yeah I'm much stronger than you two wimps!" Gajeel stated with his arms crossed.

And with that a brawl started with the three male mages, making everyone sweatdrop at the trio.

"Speaking of Romeo when will he actually be back?" Lynnsday asked said boy's father.

"He called me earlier this morning, he said he should be back today." Macao answered with a smile, though he did wonder what his son was up to. Hopefully he wasn't causing any trouble.

* * *

**Back in Crocus**

Romeo was smiling to himself as he was busy dodging all of the lightning bolt attacks Orga was sending his way. His words from earlier really pissing the lightning god-slayer off.

Fortunately for Romeo he had gotten the hang of dodging quickly without the aid of his sprint skill, so he was doing fine.

"Stand still would ya!" The green haired mage shouted as he blasts more black lightning at him.

"Thats a dumb idea so no!" Romeo shouts as he dashes out of the way.

Orga grits his teeth as he launches a large bolt of lightning right at the boy, only for him to also dodge that, making the black lightning crash into the ground, causing a large explosion.

The crowd watched the display with shock and amazement.

They had never seen someone actually give an ace of Sabertooth a run for their money before.

"Why's he taking so long?" Brandish complained to Greg as she was drinking another mango drink.

"You remember what Romeo said back on the train Brandish." The tan skinned boy yaps, "He wants to send a message to Sabertooth, that there is someone out there thats stronger than them, and he wants to make sure that it's drilled into their brains."

"Why?" Brandish asked again.

"Cause, thats just the way Romeo wants to do it."

"Wait Romeo?" Both Greg and the green haired female look to find Chelia Blendy standing there.

"Who's this?" Brandish asked with her normal stoic expression.

"I believe she's Chelia Blendy from Lamia Scale, is that correct?" Greg asked as he received a nod from her. "So what are you doing it here?"

"I just finished a job here when I heard the commotion." The sky god-slayer explained, "Then I heard you mentioned Romeo's name."

"Friend of yours?" Greg asked raising an eyebrow.

"You could say that." Chelia answered, "But where is he?"

"Kicking that guy's ass." Brandish said pointing to the fight between the rpg mage and the Lightning God-Slayer.

"Your Lightning Strikes are powerful!" Romeo shouts happily as he lands a few feet away from him, "Now see how strong my attacks are!" Romeo said before delivering a powerful strike to Orga's chest, making him grit his teeth in pain as he was then sent back a few feet and crashed into the ground thanks to the small shockwave that was created.

**SKILL: DELTA STRIKE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED**

The green haired man was growing tired of this, he was gonna beat this boy down to the ground and made sure he learned his lesson about thinking he could defeat him, even if it was the last thing he did!

"_**120mm BLACK LIGHTNING CANNON!**_" The god-slayer smirked as he sent out a large bolt of black lightning which hit Romeo and sent him flying into a nearby wall, destroying it in the process and creating a large dust cloud. "YEAH HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING BRAT!"

"Jeez Orga, calm down," Sting says to the angry mage, "You realize you probably broken every bone in his body right, and thats not to mention the damage you did to the houses here."

"Yeah but he'll think twice before messing with Sabertooth again!" Lector exclaims with his fist held high.

"Oh relax, I'll pay for his hospital bill and the damage." The green haired man smirked, he finally taught that kid a lesson-

"Thats good." Orga's eyes widened bigger than dinner plates as he looks back at the large hole in the wall he created as Romeo walks out of the dust cloud, without so much as a scratch on him. "That means I don't have to pay shit when you lose."

"HE SURVIVED THAT!?" Chelia screamed.

"Jeez can you be anymore loud?" Greg complained covering his ears.

This caused Chelia to shoot him a glare, "Well excuse me for seeing my friend this strong before!"

"Trust me little girl, you haven't seen nothing yet." Brandish said to her.

"What?" the pink haired girl asked as Greg points back to the battle as Romeo was smirking at an even more angry Orga.

"Oh what? Was that the best you could do Spark Boy~" Romeo says in a teasing tone, "Quite honestly a little disappointing," He raised his hand up in the air, his eyes glowing green and his hand covered in green energy, "Don't worry, this battle will still be fun... for me at least."

**SKILL: WARRIOR'S TOUCH HAS BEEN ACTIVATED**

The debris from the wall that was just destroyed were suddenly covered in the same energy that was on the rpg mage's hand and was floating around him, spinning, to the point that small wind currents were beginning to happen. With a snap of his fingers the rubble was instantly shoot right at Orga at high speeds.

"Tch, Lame." he shouted right before he used black lightning to shoot all of them, destroying them to bits. "Did you really think that would work on me?"

Orga asked, only to see that Romeo was no longer in front of him.

"Nope." A voice said behind him, and Orga would have reacted but a hard kick to his back made sure that wasn't possible. Just as he was about to fall over, his arm was instantly grabbed by the dark purple haired boy. "But it did distract you long enough."

Using his large amount of strength, thanks to said stat, Romeo spins Orga around like a top before launching him high in the air.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Orga screams as he ascends higher and higher into the air.

Romeo, using his now increased agility, jumps high and eventually mets up with him in the air.

The lightning God-Slayer only had a second to look at Romeo before he was hit right in the stomach by the boy's strong elbow, making him cough up blood and descend fast to the ground, but when he did he could have sworn he saw fangs and wolf ears on the boy's head.

**SKILL: INNER-BEAST HAS BEEN ACTIVATED**

**CRASH!**

Orga drops to the ground, creating a small crater in the process, getting up he looks back at the little punk who was standing a few feet away from him, with a proud smirk on his face.

"How did you get this strong?" Orga asked glaring while gritting his teeth.

"I trained very hard for three months." Romeo answered, still smirking.

"Oh you think your being cute!?" The male god-slayer asked as black lightning began to gather in his hands.

"Bitch I'm adorable." Romeo stated before he gained a confused look upon seeing what Orga was doing.

Black lightning began to spark all around his body, creating a great amount of magic pressure, all the while glaring daggers right at the boy.

"Oh crap!"

"It's happening again!"

"Take cover!"

And with that the crowd of people all began screaming and running for their lives.

Greg and Brandish all look at the crowd confused.

"Whats going on?" Greg asked turning towards Chelia...

Only to raise an eyebrow in confusion as he sees her docking behind a nearby tree, looking like someone desperately trying to stop a threat heading there way.

"Uhhh, Chelia, what are you doing?"

"What you two should be doing!" She yelled, "The last time Orga used a spell this powerful he destroyed a good portion of the city!"

"Oh that sounds exciting." Brandish stated with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah should I get some popcorn or something?" the tanned boy asked grinning.

"What is wrong with these two!?" Chelia asked right before she looked back towards the rpg mage.

"Romeo get out of there before-"

"_Chelia's here?_" Said boy thought before-

"_**LIGHTNING GOD'S TERROR RAIN!**_"

The pink haired girl was too late in warning the dark purple haired boy as continues powerful black lightning bolts began to rain down from the sky on the battlefield at an alarming speed. The bolts themselves were destroying a good part of the town, not to mention causing some massive explosions as well.

"Dude, you just destroyed this place!" Sting shouts at him, "And you almost hit us you dick!"

Orga looks back to see that his guildmates have all taken cover from his attack, Sting and Rogue each holding their exceeds protectively.

"Hey you guys dodged in time, no harm done." The lightning god-slayer stated, "Besides, I finally beat that punk for good."

"I concur," Rufus begins to state, "I remember the last time you used such an attack, the enemy couldn't move for months!"

"Yeah I know, now that kid will think twice before he thinks he can beat me-"

**SLASH!**

Orga couldn't finish his sentence as he suddenly screamed upon feeling something cut his chest.

The Sabertooth mages eyes go wide upon seeing Romeo there again, holding two daggers in his hands, with a smirk on his face.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Everyone shouted upon seeing what they saw.

"He survived!?" Chelia screams out, not believing what she just witnessed.

"You act surprised." Brandish takes note.

"Uhh, yeah because I am. I've seen him use that move to take down over two dozen dark mages!"

"Yeah, but Romeo isn't a wannabe dark mage," Greg smirked at her before turning back to the fight, "He's something much stronger."

The dark purple haired mage smirks at the green haired male as he sported a shocked expression, seeing him hold two fancy looking daggers.

One was a dagger that was straight and was blue with metallic white edges. The center of the blade had fancy glowing pattern while the hilt was black in color.

The second one on the other hand is a jagged black blade with metallic edges. It has a sharp edge and a gray hilt. The center of the blade is a brown and black pattern that leads to the brown crossguard. The edge of the hilt has a silver edge pointing in the opposite direction of the blade's tip.

**[ITEM: SPIRIT DAGGER]**

**TYPE: WEAPON**

**+20 ATTACK DAMAGE**

**A SMALL BLADE FORGED WITH THE RELENTLESS ENERGIES OF A SPIRIT WARRIOR **

**EFFECT "_PHANTOM BLAZE_": SLASHES AND WOUNDS CAUSED BY THIS WEAPON HAS A CHANCE OF BEING SET ON FIRE WITH A LIGHT BLUE FLAME.  
**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**[ITEM: YUAN-TI FANG]**

**TYPE: WEAPON**

**\+ 25 ATTACK DAMAGE**

**A DAGGER MADE FROM THE FANG OF THE YUAN-TI DUNGEON BOSS.**

**EFFECT "_PARALYZE_": HAS A CHANCE OF PARALYZING OPPONENTS WHO HAVE BEEN CUT BY THE BLADE.**

"_Where did he get those weapons!?_" Orga shouts while trying to think of a way to beat this fucker. There was no way a pathetic kid like him was gonna win against an ace of Sabertooth! Never!

"Awww did I upset you or something?" Romeo teased as he spins the small blades in his hands effortlessly. "Not my fault your attack was too easy for me to dodge~"

"Don't you dare mock me!"

"Why not, it's not like you've been giving me an actual challenge."

**SKILL: INNER-BEAST HAS BEEN ****DEACTIVATED**

"What?" Orga asked still angry, clenching his fist upon hearing such a thing coming from the kids mouth.

"Think genius, I managed to hit you multiple times through out this whole thing, while you only got one hit in." The boy explained, "Don't believe me, then ask your friend Mr. Memory over there."

The rest of Sabertooth all turn around to look at Rufus.

"It's true what he's saying." The memory-maker mage stated, eyes widening. "You have indeed only hit him once through this whole thing."

The Lightning God-Slayer's eyes widened at this.

"I see reality is starting to settle in." Romeo spats as his eyes glow green again, "Don't worry cause I'm gonna end this fight, right now."

**SKILL: SPRINT HAS BEEN ACTIVATED**

**SKILL: RAPID SLASH HAS BEEN ACTIVATED **

In a flash Romeo was mere inches away from Orga, delivering slash after slash towards the mage's exposed body, smiling happily at the sounds of him screaming in agony. Orga himself has never experienced a more painful feeling in his life, and if that wasn't enough, light blue flames started appearing across his torso, making him yell louder. He tried to escape somehow and run but his body wasn't moving at all.

**EFFECT: "_PHANTOM BLAZE_" HAS BEEN ACTIVATED**

**EFFECT: "_PARALYZE_" HAS BEEN ACTIVATED **

"He's definitely going to feel that in the morning." Greg jokes laughing at the Sabertooth mage's suffering, while Brandish only nods.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Orga screamed as the flames around his body began to grow and get worse, he would have put them out, but his body was staying perfectly still. Only good thing about them was that they were crisping up the cuts and preventing him from bleeding out.

"Such a pity really, I was hoping for a good brawl, unfortunately this was more boring than fighting a group of Hunter Jackals." Romeo begins to say, hoping to get under the male god-slayer's skin, which was working. "But then again look who I'm facing, so should I really be surprised?"

"ALRIGHT THATS IT!" The green haired male screams, causing everyone to take a step back because of the volume, "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! YOU'VE BEEN LOOKING DOWN ON ME THIS WHOLE FIGHT! I AM A LIGHTNING GOD-SLAYER AND MAGE OF SABERTOOTH! I WILL NOT BE TREATED LIKE THIS!"

All of a sudden the man was able to move again, not to mention the blue flames disappeared as well.

**OPPONENT'S RESISTANCE WAS TOO HIGH. EFFECTS WERE CANCELLED.**

"Orga, perhaps you should calm down." Rogue tries to say to his ally.

"Frosh thinks so to!"

"SHUT UP!" Orga yells angrily with a crazed look and a twitch in his eyes, causing the green furred exceed to become scared, making Rogue comfort it. "I WILL NOT. CALM. DOWN! I'M GONNA SHOW THIS ASSWIPE THE MEANING OF SUFFERING! I'LL SHOW HIM WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO LOOK DOWN ON ME! I'LL-"

"Shut the fuck up and pay attention to the fight?"

Orga looks up from where he was and his eyes widened even bigger. Romeo was up there, eyes glowing green and both of his hands above his head and pressed together, encased in large blue energy.

"This is the end Orga," Romeo begins to say way up high, right before he begins to descend, "It's not that your weak, I'm just stronger."

**SKILL: DELTA SLAM HAS BEEN ACTIVATED**

The rpg mage brought down his closed hands on top of the green haired man's head hard, making him feel great pain in a second and blood pouring out, before he crashed onto the floor, causing a dust cloud to form.

Everyone's eyes widened upon seeing such an event, however what really surprised them was that, when the dust cloud cleared, they were met with the sight of Romeo, arms crossed, looking down on a knocked out Orga, who had foam at the mouth.

"It's over, I win."

**YOU HAVE DEFEATED ORGA NANAGEAR **

**QUEST**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**DOMINATION OF THE STRONG**

**GOAL****: DEFEAT AN ACE OF SABERTOOTH [1/1] ✓**

**[QUEST COMPLETE]**

**REWARDS**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**REWARD 1: 50,000,000 JEWELS**

**REWARD 2: LEVEL UP +2**

**REWARD 3: +10 ON ALL STATS**

"I accept all of them." Romeo said as the reward screen vanished and three new screens popped up.

**YOU GAINED 50,000,000 JEWELS**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**YOU LEVELED UP!  
**

**YOU LEVELED UP!**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**ALL STATS INCREASED BY 10**

"Stat screen."

**STATS**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Name: Romeo Conbolt**

**Level: 45**

**HP: 1,410**

**MP: 1,310**

**Job: none**

**Title: The One who Overcame Failure (+1 More)**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Skills: Muscularity Lv. MAX , Sprint Lv. MAX, etc**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Strength: 76+**

**Dexterity: 68+**

**Endurance: 73+**

**Intelligence: 67+**

**Wisdom: 69+**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Remaining Stat Points: 0**

Romeo then swipes away all of the screens and just smiled upon noticing all of the shocked expressions on everyone's face, especially the Sabertooth mages.

"I... I don't believe it, he actually won?" Chelia says, hand over her mouth in disbelief at what she just witnessed, and it's safe to say the crowd was in the same boat.

"You better believe it sister." Greg says as he and Brandish walk towards the purple haired boy. "That was freaking awesome Romeo!"

"Agreed, you've gotten better." The sexy green haired woman says with small smile, "Though thats to be expected coming from you."

All the men, and even some of the women, in the area all begin to grow heart eyes and perverted looks on their faces upon seeing the former member of the Spriggan 12.

Greg sweat drops and looks at her, "Ok, after we go to Magnolia your getting pants."

"Why?"

"Because, we don't need this-" The tan skinned boy points to everyone looking at her pervertedly, "Happening everywhere we go."

"Fine, but you need to wear actual clothes instead of pjs."

"Never! Pjs rule!"

Romeo chuckles at the sight of his friends before going to his inventory and pulling out a healing potion, "Yo, feather hat."

Rufus looks, at the boy before he threw him the potion, which he caught. "Healing potion, give that to your friend and his injuries should be fine."

Sting grins at the boy, "I had to admit that was impressive, for a kid your hella strong."

"You can say that again!" Lector shouts with his fist in the air.

"Agreed, this is a day we will surely remember, whats your name?" Rufus asked getting the passed out Orga to drink the potion, healing his injuries.

"Romeo, Romeo Conbolt."

Rogue then begins to speak, "Well, Romeo Conbolt, if you wish to join our guild you have more than proved yourself."

"Frosh thinks so to!"

"Yeah, anyone who can defeat Orga is definitely Saber Tooth material." Sting explains, "You can come back with us to our guild, Master Jiemma would totally let you in."

Sting was happy, not only was that fight really fun to watch, but they got a new member in the process.

...Or thats what he thought before Romeo began laughing uncontrollably.

It started out as a small giggle.

Then a chuckle.

Until finally he was full blown laughing his ass off, making the Sabertooth mages along with the crowd go a little uneasy.

"Oh thats a good one!" The boy shouts as he continued to laugh.

"Whats so funny?" Sting asked trying to figure out why he's acting the way he is.

"You people thinking I did this so I could join your guild! Thats whats so fucking funny!" Romeo stated looking at them with a smirk, "I didn't do this to gain your fucking approval. After all-" Romeo pulls up the short sleeve on his left arm, revealing his red fairy tail guild mark, causing everyone's eyes to go wide. "I'm part of the Fairy Tail guild, so why would I join you?"

"What!?"

"He's part of that loser guild!?"

"Impossible! They would never have someone like that in there ranks!"

Sting's eyes widened at this, "No way! That pathetic excuse of a-"

In an instant Romeo got closer to Sting and instantly put his fang dagger dangerously close to the dragon-slayers neck, making him flinch a little at the speed the shorter one showed off, not to mention the glaring look the dark purple haired boy was giving him that just screamed out: you better think about what your gonna say before speaking.

"Yeah, you THOUGHT that no one from that guild could ever be strong enough to beat the likes of you guys," The rpg mage grins, "Well you thought wrong clearly."

He pulls back and turns around walking away a few feet from the still shocked white dragon-slayer.

"The only reason I wanted to fight your lightning god-slayer friend there was to send a clear message to you and the rest of your guild after I beat him." Romeo begins to say as both Greg and Brandish look at the other mages. "The message being that the Fairy Tail guild is going to rise up again, and when it does-"

Romeo looks at him grinning sadistically, "You all are gonna fall. So go out, get stronger, and when the time comes in the Grand Magic Games for us to meet again who knows, maybe I'll actually try against ya guys."

And with that Romeo, Greg, and Brandish all begin to walk to the city's entrance, leaving behind a very angry dragon-slayer.

The crowd around couldn't believe their eyes upon what they just saw, and couldn't help but talk about it. Does this mean the end of Sabertooth, and has Fairy Tail really gotten stronger? Or maybe Sabertooth really wasn't as powerful as everyone said it was.

"Oh great, Master Jiemma isn't gonna like this." Rufus says looking around.

"Sting, are you alright?" Rogue asked as he looks at him.

The blonde just glared in the direction of Romeo with a scowl on his face, his fist clenching.

He was fully making it his mission to bring him and his entire guild down.

He didn't care how hard he had to train for it, how far he had to push himself, that little shit had made a mockery of Sabertooth.

No matter how hard he had to push himself, no matter how powerful he had to become, he was gonna make that Romeo kid suffer a thousand times more than he made Orga suffer, and that was a promise.

* * *

**Back to Romeo**

"And the part where you used the Delta Slam skill, badass man, fucking badass." Greg said as he, Romeo, and Brandish were walking through the streets of the city.

"Seriously, I only ever saw you use that move maybe once or twice." The green haired woman says.

"Thanks you two." Romeo said as he placed his two daggers into his inventory before remembering something, "By the way was Chelia with you two?"

"Pig tail pinky, yeah, she watched your whole thing," Greg grins, "Margret Town gonna have some huge news when she gets back."

"People are gonna know about this either way dummy." Brandish said with a deadpan expression, "The press would never give up on a story about how some thirteen year old mage thats part of the weakest guild in the while country just defeated an ace of Sabertooth."

_**She's gotcha there Body Mage**_

Greg gains a scowl as he stared at the blue message screen that popped up.

"Shut it Game Master no one asked ya!"

"Right, anyway where the hell is the portal back to Magnolia?" Romeo asked looking at his blue screen.

_**Oh it's under there**_

"Seriously an underwear joke?" Brandish asked with a irritated look on her face.

**_What, oh sorry that was a typo_**

The three sweat drop on how an all powerful being like him could have made a mistake like that.

**_What I meant to say was under you_**

"Huh?" Romeo asked before he and his gang looked down, only to widen their eyes as they see a blue portal instantly appear, making them drop down into it.

_**HAHAHAHAHA, oh man that never gets old**_

* * *

**In the woods near Fairy Tail**

A blue portal opened up and out with it came the Rpg mage crew as they crashed into the ground.

"Thats gonna hurt every where." Brandish grumbles getting up.

"I swear I hate Game Master sometimes." Greg said dusting himself off, while Romeo could only nod his head as he gets up.

"Agreed." Romeo stated as he looked to where they were taken.

It was a large open area with a big pond to the right.

"Wow, this is a nice place." Greg stated with a smile.

"Oh hey I've been here before." Romeo says getting a good look at the place. "Yeah, right before I left to go train three months ago."

"What is this place then?" Brandish asked.

"The day before I left I came here to do some more physical training because Game Master made me do that stupid 100 push ups, 100 sit ups, 100 squats, and the 10km run thing one more time." Romeo explains grumbling at the last part.

"That must have been a pain in the ass."

"Pain in the muscles actually but thats besides the point." Romeo said as he stands in front and all of a sudden a screen pops up.

**THIS AREA CAN BE TURNED INTO A HOUSE **

**WOULD YOU LIKE TO BUILD IT?**

**{YES} OR {NO}**

"A house?" Greg asked, "OH! We getting a new place to live!?"

"Yeah, however I was unable to build it back then because it was so expensive

"How much did it cost?"

Greg got his answer when Romeo hit the yes button.

**IT WILL COST 88,000,000 JEWELS TO BUILD**

**DO YOU STILL ACCEPT?**

**{YES} OR {NO}**

"IS HE TRYING TO FUCKING ROB US!?" The tanned skinned boy shouts comically as he saw the price. Seriously, did Game Master think they were made of money!?

"I know thats what I said." Romeo agreed before hitting the yes button.

**OK**

**88,000,000 JEWELS WILL BE TAKEN AWAY **

**YOU ARE LEFT WITH **

**1,937,400 JEWELS**

As soon as that was done with a large blue orb of blinding light was created, encasing the area.

"Wow that is bright!" Greg comments shielding his eyes.

"If I go blind by this Romeo I'm blaming you!" Brandish speaks covering her eyes.

"You won't, so relax!"

After a while the orb shrunk until it disappeared, leaving the three shocked at what the saw.

It was a large modern two story house that had walls and a gate separating from the forest. As for the pond, it turned into a freaking swimming pool.

"Woah!" Romeo shouts seeing this.

"It's incredible." The green haired woman says, "Your rpg powers can do anything."

"IS THAT A FUCKING SWIMMING POOL!?" Greg shouts happy, jumping in the air as he was going to go for a dip.

...If it wasn't for the fact Brandish grabbed him by the leg making him crash down onto the ground, face first with a loud thump.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL BRANDISH!?"

"We're going to join Romeo's guild first, THEN move in."

"Oh come on!" Greg shouts, but was unfortunately dragged from the watery paradise by the former Spriggan Twelve member.

"Nooooooo!" the pj wearing boy shouts dramatically as Romeo sweat drops at him.

* * *

**At Fairy Tail Guild**

"This place is a dump." Brandish says looking at it.

"Agreed." Greg said as he was fully up, "When you described the Fairy Tail Guild hall I'd imagine it looking... Better than this."

_**Sad part is you can't even disagree with them**_

"Shut it you." Romeo states.

_**Awwwww, you know you love me**_

"Yeah nothing but love." you could feel the sarcasm in the rpg mage's voice upon hearing it.

But anyway, upon them opening the door they were greeted upon the sight of Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel having a fight.

"_Ok whats this about this time?_" Romeo thinks sweat dropping at the sight.

"I get to fight him first!" Natsu shouts pushing Gray's head onto Gajeel, who was glaring and attempting to push the stripper off of him.

"What makes you think you get to fight Romeo first!?" Gray shouts pulling on the fire dragon-slayer's face rather comically.

"Cause I just do!" Natsu screams.

"Would you losers get off me!?" Gajeel snarls.

"Shut up Metal Face!" Both of them shouted as they start having a dust cloud brawl.

Romeo couldn't help but sweatdrop at the sight before him. Sure, he was rather flattered that they wanted to face against him so eagerly, but they didn't have to argue about it. He would be more than happy to face them. Though he had to admit he had missed this for a long time, and now they were here. Putting two fingers in his mouth he makes a whistling sound, making the fight instantly stop and get everyones attention as well.

"Romeo!" Lynnsday smiled as she walks up to him, "Woah, you've gotten taller!"

Wakaba's daughter wasn't kidding, she and Wendy had to look up just meet his eyes.

"Yeah," Romeo rubs the back of his head, "I leveled up my muscularity skill to it's max and this happened."

"Well it's a good look for ya." Lynnsday says smiling at him.

"Hey there Romeo!" Natsu says with a large grin as he couldn't wait to see his reaction after returning.

However the dark purple haired boy only delivered a causal yo in the process. "It's about seven years since I last saw you."

"...You don't seem surprised."

"Well yeah, Game Master told me that you and the rest survived before you even came back, so this isn't really surprising."

Of course the non-tenrou group grew surprised themselves at this.

"Game Master? Who's that?" Lucy asked as Greg points right behind her.

"Thats Game Master."

The celestial spirit mage turns behind her as she sees a blue screen titled messages.

_**Sup blonde**_

"AHHHHHH!" Lucy screams surprised.

_**Scared ya there didn't I?**_

"This is Game Master?" Levy asked looking at the blue screen.

"No, this is just how Romeo communicates with him." Greg explains to the solid script mage. "We've never actually met the guy."

"And justwho are you?" Lynnsday asked looking at the pj wearing boy.

The tanned boy smiled as he dramatically does a pose with his right hand over his forehead.

"I am the great Greg Vice, Master of the Body, and now traveling companion of Romeo Conbolt!" He said as an imaginary spot light appears on him, "I am glad that I could honor you with my presence."

Everyone just looks at him like he was some kind of weirdo.

"Ignore him, he's an idiot." Brandish said making herself known to everyone. The Fairy Tail guild looked at the green haired girl with wide eyes, blushes, and even perverted looks.

"Shut it you bikini wearing slut!" Greg shouts as a tick mark appeared on his head.

"What did you just call me?" Brandish asked with venom in her voice as she and Greg are having a glare off.

"You heard me!"

"Don't make me hurt you."

Both of their magics started to activate.

"I'd like to see you try."

"PLEASE DON'T!" Romeo says as he puts his hands in front of their faces, "I don't want to see my guild hall destroyed after three months of training!"

Both just 'Hmph" and turn the other way, making Romeo sigh in relief and turn to look at everyone.

"This is Greg Vice and Brandish Mew, I met them on my travels and they will be joining our guild."

"Why is she wearing just a bikini?" Levy asked confused.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Brandish asked with her stoic expression, making the Solid Script Mage flinch.

"N-No just asking."

"I wanna get my guild mark now." The tanned skinned boy said, and right on queue Mira was there with the Fairy Tail guild stamp.

"Where and what color?" The Transformation mage asked with a smile.

"Left bicep, black." Greg says taking the opportunity to flex his muscle.

"Right Thigh, green." Brandish answers.

With the stamping complete the two were official Fairy Tail guild members.

"Alright!" Natsu shouts with his fist in the air, "We have new members, lets party!"

And with that the partying commenced, everyone dancing, drinking, or even just talking.

Romeo was sitting with Brandish, Greg, Wendy, Carla, and Lynnsday as he showed off his 'Warrior's Touch' skill by making the table spin by itself.

"Woah cool." Wendy complements seeing the feet.

"You really have gotten stronger." Lynnsday says as the boy stopped spinning the furniture.

"So you really can move that with your mind?" Carla asked.

"More like move it with my hand without even touching it."

"Seriously," The cat asked surprised.

"He's telling the truth." Greg says before remembering something. "Oh Romeo,"

"Yeah?"

"Did you find out what those scrolls were for anyway?"

"Ugh, unfortunately no."

"Scrolls, what scrolls?"

Wendy got her question answered as Romeo opened his Inventory and pulled out two scrolls.

"When I left I got this notification telling me I earned these."

"Have you tried opening them?" Lynnsday asked.

Romeo nods as he taps both scrolls, allowing everyone to see a screen pop up.

**UNABLE TO READ OR OPEN SCROLLS**

**CERTAIN**** CONDITIONS HAVE NOT BEEN MET**

"What the?" Lynnsday says.

"Unfortunately it's the truth little one." Brandish stated with her arms crossed, "Romeo's been trying to find out what these scrolls were ment for a while but he still doesn't know."

"Have you tried asking Game Master about this?" Wendy tried to suggest.

Romeo obtains an annoyed expression at the mention of him.

"I tried, but every time I do he refuses to answer." the RPG mage then swipes the screen away before getting up.

"And just where are you going?" Carla asked confused.

"To have a little bit of fun." Romeo speaks happily.

He goes to Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel, who were hanging around a table with Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Happy, and Pantherlily.

"Hey Romeo whats up?" Gray asked making the group look at the approaching boy.

"I overheard that you guys wanted to fight me earlier." The boy has a bright smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah!" Natsu grins, "I'm first!"

"He means I'm first!" Gray says smirking getting Natsu to glare at him.

"I'm gonna test the squirt first!" Gajeel yells as they all glare, getting ready to fight with each other again.

"Guys stop!" Levy pleads to the iron Dragon-Slayer.

"Yeah, Romeo just got back!" Lucy tells them, "Besides we won't have time to take on any jobs if he fights all of you one by one."

"She's right," Romeo stated before grinning, "Which is why I'm gonna fight all three of you at once."

At that moment the entire guild looks at the boy wide eyed.

"EHHHHH!?"


	7. Fight with Dragons and an Ice Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, just the OCs.**

**Chapter 7**

**Fight with Dragons and an Ice Man**

"S-Say that again Romeo." Lucy requested as she thought she didn't hear him right.

"I said I'll fight all three of you."

"But Romeo, Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu are extremely powerful." Levy stated, "Are you sure you can handle them?"

"I'm positive." Romeo said smiling, "I've faced many strong opponents in the past, not to mention I took down a God-Slayer right before I even came here."

"You beat a God-Slayer?" Wendy asked surprised, having slight flashbacks of Zancrow. "Which one?"

"A Lightning God-Slayer," Greg said sitting on a nearby table, drinking some soda, "Orga of Sabertooth no less."

The very mention of the guild caused Max to spit out his beer on Warren in a comedic manner.

"YOU BEAT A SABERTOOTH MAGE!?" the sand wizard shouted as he practically slammed his hands on the table when giving his response.

"Dude really!? This was a new shirt!"

"Hold on who is Sabertooth?" Erza asked with her arms crossed.

"You don't know?" Greg asked, "They are currently the number one ranked guild in Fiore."

"And Romeo managed to beat one of their top members to." Brandish added as she sips her mango drink. "Orga of Sabertooth as the pj fool mentioned early."

"Thank you miss exhibitionist." Greg said back with a smile even though he had a large red tick mark on his head.

"Yeah besides we have Wendy here, so if he gets injured he should be fine." Gray said pointing at said girl.

"Alright enough talk, lets get this started!" Natsu said with his fist pumped into the air

* * *

**Outside of the Guild Hall**

Romeo was standing 10 feet away from both Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel.

To say Romeo was happy was an understatement, he was full on excited to show his family and guild what he's got.

"Guys I'm still not sure about this." Lucy said, "Gajeel and Gray I could see, but Natsu isn't gonna hold back."

"Oh we know that, which is what's gonna make this battle all the more exciting." Brandish said with her arms crossed.

"I bet Romeo will last five minutes." Bickslow said placing money down on a near by table.

"You sound confident," Cana said, placing he own down. "I say three minutes."

"I say two minutes before one of those idiots hurts the kid." Laxus said dropping down some cash as well.

"And I say he wins and defeats those losers." Greg said placing his own money down.

"You sound so sure that he will win." Cana notices as she drinks from her bottle.

"Of course I do, I have been with him for a while now so I know what he's capable of."

"But those three aren't ones to mess with either." Bickslow stated as his babies repeated: mess with mess with.

"Oh I'm fully aware of their strength as well as the stories about them causing property damage on jobs, those were hilarious!" Greg says laughing before stopping and looking at them with a confident smirk, "But if you think they can beat Romeo, you have another thing coming. And to stand by my statement, lets make it double or nothing."

"DEAL!"

All four of them placed double the amount of money they beat previous as Makarov begins to speak.

"Get ready... begin!"

Natsu starts it off be launching himself at the boy with his fire magic, right before he engulfs his fist with fire.

"_**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**_"

His punch would have sacked the dark purple haired mage right in the face, however it stopped suddenly mere inches away.

Natsu, taking a look, saw that his arm was grabbed and was being stopped by Romeo's surprising strength.

"Not bad Natsu, would have hurt if it hit me, now let me show you what I got."

The pink haired mage didn't have time to react as suddenly Romeo punched him right in the face with his blue energy encased fist at a fast speed.

The impact made a small shock wave as Natsu suddenly was sent back and hit both Gajeel and Gray, making them land on the floor.

**SKILL: DELTA STRIKE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED**

Romeo doesn't stop there as he dashes quickly towards them and begins to get ready to hit again.

Gray was the first to react as he brought his hands up again.

"_**Ice-Make: Shield!**_"

However this proved to be ineffective as well, as Romeo rapidly punches the shield that the half-naked member of Fairy tail created into bits. The boy wasn't finished as he grabbed Gray by the neck and delivered a solid hard kick to his face, sending the ice mage down and crash into a nearby tree.

"GRAY!" Juvia cries as she sees her beloved like this.

"I can't believe he did that to Gray so easily." Lucy says as she has a hand over her mouth.

"Believe it!" Greg said clapping while cackling like an idiot, "Cause Romeo is just getting started!"

Romeo smiled as he leaves ice mage alone and goes after Gajeel next.

The piercing covered mage transforms his arm into a large, jagged steel blade. The sharp edges begin to move in a chainsaw-like fashion as he pulls his arm back.

"_**Iron Dragon's Sword!**_"

Gajeel brings down his arm, causing a large gust of wind making a dust cloud, as well as the chopping of a few trees down. He was sure he got Romeo, but alas this theory would soon be proven false as said boy emerges from said dust cloud and jumps high in the air before encasing his fist again in blue energy.

"_**Iron Dragon's Scales**_!" Gajeel's entire boy gets covered in tough iron. Romeo's hand collides with Gajeel's scales, causing a small shockwave that sends the slayer back a few feet, creating skid marks on the ground, but Gajeel was still standing.

The rpg mage grabs his now hurting hand as the Iron Dragon-Slayer grins.

"Gihihihi, sorry squirt, but it's gonna take a lot more than that to damage these scales."

Even though he was saying that he was having a bit of trouble standing up, that attack did a lot more damage than he would like to admit.

"Good point."

Gajeel kept his grin wide ready to beat the kid once and for all, he launched himself right towards the boy, fist pulled back, ready to strike. However, too fast for him to react, a clawed gray furred hand grabbed his hand and pushed it to the side, allowing another one in the shape of a fist collide with the Iron Dragon-Slayer's face sending him back a little.

**SKILL: INNER-BEAST HAS BEEN ACTIVATED **

"What tha?"

As the former Phantom Lord member looks his eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Standing in front of him was Romeo, but different. The dark purple haired teen's eyes were red as blood, his hair had two pairs of wolf ears sticking out of, also was that a tail he was seeing.

Before he could wonder more the boy dashed right at him with lightning speed, he begins delivering slash after slash with his now sharp claws.

Gajeel himself was gritting his teeth at the sheer force of the swipes as they were leaving deep marks on the iron skin.

"Whats going on?" Levy asked as she has never seen someone do something that Romeo just did.

"This is Romeo's Inner-Beast skill." Brandish explains, "Once used he transforms into a wolf like creature. He becomes faster, stronger, and tougher."

Gajeel tries to land a hit on the kid, but every time he tries he always dodges with incredible speed, and speaking of speed, Romeo was getting faster, and faster.

**SKILL: SPRINT HAS BEEN ACTIVATED **

Romeo begins delivering punch after punch toward's Gajeel's stomach, face, and chest. His movements were too fast for Gajeel to counter or block.

The RPG mage sends grabs the Dragon-Slayer's leg and lifts him off the ground and lets him go, causing him to spin a bit in mid-air... right before the Iron dragon-slayer was hit square in the face with Romeo's elbow sending him into a nearby tree and causing it to instantly snap from the sheer strength.

"Oh my god." Freed said as he watches Gray make an ice club and brings it down onto Romeo, who holds his hands and blocks it, causing a small gust of wind to be created. "I've never saw someone handle all three of them so easily."

"Your telling me." Evergreen agrees as she begins to see Romeo as he begins to take all of the punches and kicks that Natsu's fire encased hands and feet were sending his way but to also use his amazing speed to land a solid punch to the pink mage's gut causing a small shock wave and sending him back again.

Meanwhile Greg was grinning ear to ear at his fellow bet makers, he can see the shocked looks on their faces as well as the look of worry in their eyes at the thought of losing.

"So you guys still confident or what?" the pj wearing mage asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I SWEAR TO MAVIS YOU THREE! YOU BETTER NOT LOSE!" Laxus shouts.

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel were standing in front of Romeo, who was a few feet away.

The three were all panting heavily with a few bruises and scratches here and there, Romeo himself also had a few scratches, though not as much as the other three.

"He is much tougher than we thought." Gray said.

"I know." Natsu agreed with a grin, "Seriously isn't that so awesome!"

"THIS IS NOT SOMETHING TO BE HAPPY ABOUT YOU MORON!"

Before the Fire Dragon-Slayer could bash the Ice-Make mage's head in Gajeel begins to speak.

"Listen, going at him separately isn't going to work." He begins to say to them, "We need to go at him at all at once and take him by surprise. So hears the plan..."

Just as Romeo was about to continue his onslaught of hits toward them he hears a familiar sound.

**BING!**

**QUEST: The Superior One**

**Three fools who think they can beat you have challenged you to a fight!**

**OBJECTIVE: Defeat them and show your guild how strong you are!**

**OPPONENTS DEFEATED: [0/3]**

**REWARDS: LOCKED 🔒**

"You didn't have to call them fools." Romeo mumbles he then turns back to face his opponents, only to widen his eyes as he sees Gray right in front of him.

"_**Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur!**_"

Gray forms an extremely large longsword out of ice and brings it down with great speed and strength onto the boy.

Romeo would have been slashed if he didn't catch the frozen blade with his two hands, leaving it mere inches from his face.

"_Damn screen! I could have avoided this more easily!_" Romeo thinks before grinning a bit at the Raven haired male, "Gotta admit, didn't see this coming, but do you think you can keep this up for long?"

"Nope," the shirtless male stated, "This is just to keep you busy until the sneak attack."

"What sneak attack?"

"THIS ONE!"

**WAM!**

Romeo felt his stomach hurting as he quickly look down to find a long iron pole hit him, looking up he saw a grinning Gajeel, who's right leg was turned into an Iron Pole.

In a flash Romeo was kicked right into some nearby trees, causing a small dust cloud and snapping them in the process.

"GAJEEL THAT WAS TOO MUCH!" Levy shouted.

"OH RELAX THE SQUIRT CAN TAKE A GOOD HIT!"

And sure enough the rpg mage was slowly getting up from the ground, however before he could he was immediately pushed down by Gray and Gajeel.

The boy's eye's widen as he tries to struggle out of their strong grip.

"Hey let me go!"

They did the opposite as they strengthened their hands around him.

"What are they doing?" Macao asked seeing them trying to keep Romeo down.

"Trying to get him to stand still in one place." Brandish answers drinking her mango drink.

"What makes you say that?" Lucy asked as the green haired woman points to Natsu.

"NATSU NOW!" Gray shouted at his rival.

Laxus takes a look at the stance Natsu was taking and he immediately knew what was coming.

"_**FIRE DRAGON'S SECRET ART: CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!**_"

And that was all it took for both the Ice-Make mage and the Iron Dragon-Slayer to jump back immediately right before a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames was sent in Romeo's direction.

The boy didn't have time to get up as all he could do was put his hand out toward the incoming fire.

The guild's eyes went wide as dinner plates, except Greg's and Brandish's, as they saw one of Fairy Tail's most powerful mage's use a Secret Art spell on Romeo.

"NATSU WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Lucy shouts at him, "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO THAT FAR WITH HIM!"

However both Dragon-Slayers and the Ice-Make mage were busy grinning and wallowing in their own plan having gone successful as they see the flames keep burning and burning from where Romeo was.

But the celebration was cut short as they see the same flames that were attacking the boy suddenly separate from the spot they were at, before descending into the forest behind them and causing massive explosions that was burning the forest down.

Everyone looks and their eyes widening again as they see Romeo, standing in the center of the dust cloud that was created smirking with his arms crossed.

"He was able to withstand that!?" Gajeel asked his other two team mates.

"No I didn't withstood it." Romeo explains looking at the three. "When the attack was coming at me, it would have done some serious damage towards me, if it wasn't for these two."

The dark purple haired teen lays his hands out on both of his sides as the dust settles.

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel widened their eyes upon what they were seeing in front of them.

On the right side of Romeo was a tall figure covered head to toe in metallic white armor with a fancy design on it. On his back was a light blue cape that reached down to his knees. Last thing you would notice about him was his glowing golden eyes. He was holding a long white sword with the same fancy decor on it as the armor in a defensive fashion.

On the left side was an equally tall figure, this time however he was covered head to toe in pure black metallic armor with a hellish yet fancy design on it. His armor also sported some spikes on it, his helmet though had a pair of two horns on it that pointed upwards. Lastly was his blood-red cape that reached to his knees and his glowing purple eyes. He was holding two swords that had the same designs as his armor not to mention black as well in a defensive cross-shape fashion.

"Everyone, I would like you all to meet Pantheon and Hades."

**PANTHEON **

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**LEVEL 19**

**RANK: KNIGHT**

**HADES**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**LEVEL 19**

**RANK: KNIGHT**

"Pantheon...?" Lucy asked shocked.

"And Hades?" Cana finished asking.

"Two knights Romeo rescued." Lynnsday explained to them, "They became his summonable creatures."

"**Master, are you alright?**" Pantheon asked as he looks at the young teen.

"Yeah because of you and Hades." The teen answered as he dusts himself off.

"**Alright, where are the asses I need to kick!?**" Hades asked looking around.

"Them." Romeo says and grabs both of their arms before the knights could leap into action, "However, this is just a friendly sparring match, so no killing."

Both of them nod before sheathing their weapons.

All of a sudden the two knights and the boy dash toward Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel with great speed.

Gajeel was facing off against the knight of darkness Hades.

Hades was proving to be a formidable opponent as he was able to dish out strong punches and kicks to the Iron Dragon-Slayer with great force. Gajeel was having trouble trying to stand after taking so many of his strong blows, oh and did I mention he was back in his Iron Scales mode again?

"Gotta admit your a tough one." Gajeel said as he dodges a kick from the black knight that lands onto a near by tree, snapping it off in the process. "But can you handle this! _**Iron Dragon's Lance!**_"

Both of his arms transforms into long, lengthy iron poles as he begins to try and use them to whip in Hades' vicinity.

"**Yes actually, I can.**"

However he transforms his body into darkness, making him transparent.

No physical body, no physical damage.

Gajeel was shocked right before the darkness quickly appeared before him, converted back into Hades, who delivered a furry of punches and kicks to his back.

Pantheon was facing off against Gray, who had taken off his pants and was left in his boxers. Pantheon would have asked why, but Romeo's orders come first, so fight first ask questions later.

As for Gray, he was trying to his hardest to hit the white knight, but no matter what he did, he kept dodging or blocking them with his incredibly fast speed.

"_Not even Jet or Racer are this fast!_" Gray thinks before forming a large ice hammer and brings it down, only for Pantheon to quickly avoid it, making it hit the ground, causing a small mini-earthquake.

"Would you stand still!?"

"**Why would an opponent willingly do that?**" Pantheon asked the Ice-Make mage with a deadpan expression, "**Also who's stupid enough to think that their opponent will actually do that?**"

"SHUT UP!" Gray shouts comedically.

"**Well if were done with that, I think it's time I get a few hits in.**" And in a blink of an eye the white mage was in front of Gray and quickly socked him in the face, right before he could fall Gray was suddenly kicked in the back of his head. All of a sudden Pantheon was using his amazing speed to continuously punch and kick the Ice-Make mage all over his body.

Unlike those two, Natsu was having the time of his life with his fight against Romeo. Both of them were dishing out their strongest attacks, both using their hand-to-hand combat skills to the fullest, and the Fire Dragon-Slayer was happy because of it, evident by the toothy grin on his face.

Greg chuckles a bit, gaining confusion from his fellow bettors.

"What's so funny?" Bickslow asked him.

"Take a look at Romeo, he's smiling." The pj wearing mage answered, and sure enough. The Dark purple haired teen was sporting his own toothy grin, one that would rival Natsu's own.

Brandish took notice as well, having a small smile of her own.

"_It's nice to see that he's having fun._"

Natsu quickly dodges a punch from Romeo that was aimed for his stomach, as the boy had jumped in the air to get a better shot at him, causing the fist to make contact with the ground, making it form cracks in it.

"Damn Romeo you've really gotten strong!" Natsu said before sending a large fire ball towards the boy, only for him to side step it in time as it explodes on the ground and scorches it.

"Thanks it was a lot of hard work." the boy stated to him.

"You know something, I'm proud of you." Natsu speaks before sending a fire punch to Romeo's face, only for him to parry it away.

"Wait really?" Romeo asked him before blocking a few hits to his face.

"Yeah!" Natsu said as he ignites his foot in fire and does a large sweep kick, making Romeo drop to the ground to dodge it, sending a few nearby bushes and trees into a blaze. "You always said back then when you were little that you could grow up to be a strong mage, and here you are, fighting me, Ice Princess, and Metal Head."

Romeo smiled as he heard that, the person he used to look up to ever since he was six years old was praising him for his strength and fighting prowess.

"Which is why I'm not gonna hold back!" Natsu shouts before his entire body began to charge with lightning, "I want to give you a good fight and to see this battle through to the end!"

"_Lightning Fire Dragon Mode!?_" Romeo thinks right before a burning static fist collided with his face.

"**_Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer!_**"

The strike sent the dark purple haired boy flying as he skidded across the ground.

He grunts before quickly rolling out of the way and landing back on his feet, just in time to avoid a lightning fire punch from the pink haired mage that creates a small shock wave.

"_He's getting serious..._" Romeo thinks right before a smirk dawns his face, "_Good... cause I'm gonna get serious to._"

The boy holds out his hand right before a blue energy began to fill it, and morph into a dagger.

"Pantheon! Hades!" Romeo shouts gaining the knights attention, "Stop holding back and end this! But remember don't kill them!"

Both knights nod at this before unsheathing their blades.

"**It's been fun, Cryomancer,**" The white knight speaks before raising his his long sword up in the air, making it gather light, as it begins to glow brightly, making Gray and some of the guild members shield their eyes. "**But I must end this for my master.**"

Hades smiled under his helmet as he holds his two blades in an 'X' formation, "**Hope your ready Iron head, cause like my master said! It's time to end this! **"

Similar to his partner, Hades' blades begin to gather an element as well, only this time, it was darkness.

"_**PHOTON THRASHER!**_"

"_**DARK SLASH!**_"

Both Gajeel and Gray use defensive spells in an effort to block the incoming attacks.

But it proves to be ineffective as both dark and light attacks push them back, off of the ground and into each other.

The Black and Yellow beams of elements didn't stop tho, they kept pushing and harming them into each other more and more, until it resulted in a large explosion of darkness and light.

When the dust cleared the Fairy Tail mages were shocked to see both Gray and Gajeel down for the count, both have passed out from the knights amazing power.

**OPPONENTS DEFEATED: [2/3]**

And just like that both the knights sheathed their weapons and instantly flash in a small torrent of darkness and light.

Back with Natsu, he was about to send Romeo flying into the air with another sweep kick, but the boy catches it with his hand before pushing it out of the way, making the pink haired mage stumble a bit before he felt a slight pain on his face.

Touching his cheek, Natsu was shocked to find out that it was blood.

He had received a cut.

Looking at his young opponent he finds him holding a special looking dagger.

**[ITEM: YUAN-TI FANG]**

**TYPE: WEAPON**

**+25 ATTACK DAMAGE**

**A DAGGER MADE FROM THE FANG OF THE YUAN-TI DUNGEON BOSS.**

**EFFECT "_PARALYZE_": HAS A CHANCE OF PARALYZING OPPONENTS WHO HAVE BEEN CUT BY THE BLADE.**

"What the, where did Romeo get that?" Lucy asked shocked that he was still able to handle Natsu.

"His inventory." Brandish stated.

"Inventory?" Evergreen questioned, fanning herself.

"Basically like a personal storage unit that Romeo uses whenever he needs something." The green haired girl explains, "Thats how Romeo was able to obtain that weapon so quickly in battle."

Romeo grins at Natsu before suddenly super dashing toward him at an inhuman speed.

**SKILL: SPRINT HAS BEEN ACTIVATED **

Natsu grits his teeth in pain as he suddenly felt like he was being slashed all over his body, and Romeo was moving too fast for him to dodge.

**SKILL: RAPID SLASH HAS BEEN ACTIVATED**

"This was a really fun battle Natsu, I was happy that I got to face you." Romeo said standing a few feet away from him, "But it's time for this to end."

And with that the RPG mage dashes toward the Dragon-Slayer before his fist is encased with blue energy and delivers a solid punch to his gut.

The fist caused a small shock wave that sends the pink haired mage back a few feet, still standing causing skid marks to be formed on the ground.

Just before he even realized what he was doing, out of pure instinct he puts his right hand in front of him, causing a small orb of blue energy.

In an instant it speeds toward Natsu at a tremendous pace.

The bleeding and cut covered Dragon-Slayer would have simply side-stepped and dodged it, but his body was standing perfectly still, no matter what he wasn't moving.

**EFFECT "_PARALYZE_": HAS BEEN ACTIVATED **

That screen was the last thing Natsu saw right before the blue orb collided with his stomach, causing a larger shockwave and explosion, skidding the Fire Dragon-Slayer much further, causing his cut covered back to clash with a nearby tree so hard that it snaps right off the stomp.

Yet despite all that Natsu was still standing.

He was still standing, with that grin on his face.

Romeo was shocked that the new move he just displayed wasn't enough to take down, however he wasn't going to let that stop him!

Snapping himself out of it he rushes toward Natsu, getting ready to finish him off.

"Get ready Natsu! Cause I'm gonna end things right here and now!" Romeo said his knuckle covered in blue energy again.

Natsu smirks and ignites his own fist in fire, "Good! Cause so am I"

Both boys were grinning ear to ear, both getting closer and closer to finish the fight.

Right before Natsu's eyes started to get dull and his fist lost the flames it was covered it.

"Huh?" Romeo stops immediately right before he, along with the rest of Fairy Tail, witnessed Natsu dropped to the ground, passed out.

The dark purple haired boys eyes widen as, even with his vast amount of powers, couldn't believe what he just did.

He won.

He won the fight against three of Fairy Tail's aces.

**OPPONENTS DEFEATED: [3/3]✓**

**QUEST: ****The Superior One [****COMPLETED]**

**REWARDS: UNLOCKED 🔓**

**REWARD 1: 10,000,000 JEWELS**

**REWARD 2: +20 ON ALL STATS**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**{SKILL: DELTA SHOT HAS BEEN LEARNED}**

**200 MP REQUIRED **

**YOU POUR YOUR MAGIC INTO YOUR PALMS CAUSING THEM TO FORM AN ORB OF PURE POWER**

**AND WITH IT YOU WILL BE ABLE TO HANDLE ENEMIES FROM FAR AWAY**


	8. Announcement!

Hello everyone it's me.

Anyway I'll just cut to the chase.

I've been rereading this story and I have to say, I'm a little unsatisfied with it.

I know many of you guys like this story but I feel like there were some things that I could have done better plus I'm unsatisfied with how I chose to go through with it.

Which is why I'm gonna reboot this story.

I'm gonna keep some things the same, though of course most of the other things are gonna be different.

I'm not asking for you guys to like it right away, I'm only asking that you give it a chance.


End file.
